


愛情童話 全篇+番外 (HK同人)

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNHY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Summary: HINSKENNY的最初KK無中生友+FLY AWAY梗
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

爱情童话

1

2002年

Kenny从来都不知道先爱上对方的人是张轩。

张轩也从没承认过，对上Kenny一双清澈眼眸那一瞬，一见钟情。

在此之前，张轩未曾喜欢过男人。那一年，他二十一岁，曾经交过3个女朋友。遇见Kenny之后，他才知道自己可以放下对初恋消逝的遗憾，他曾经以为的最爱，那个圆圆眼睛，笑起来像Gigi的女孩。

Kenny的眼睛更圆更明亮。张轩每次看到，都觉得漂亮得心脏发痛。

认识的头一年，他们的交集只有颁奖典礼上零星几次的碰面。那个时候着实其貌不扬的张轩走在一群光鲜亮礼的新人当中，手手脚脚都不知该置于何处。

同年的新人女子组合看着他的眼神带少许冷意。年轻的少男少女们，说着彷佛异世界的外星语，明明都是广东话，但交际中张轩总是开不了头，又接不上话。

在张轩扮作鞋带松脱了第六次之后，一把温柔软懦的声音叫住了他。

“你好紧张呀？”

张轩一抬头，便对上了声音主人的双眼。

感觉胸口微微一下抽痛，然后他发不出声音。

男孩眨着一双彷似小鹿斑比的大眼睛，笑意盈盈。

“吓…？”

“我说，”男孩说话时的嘴唇微微嘟起来，不知是故意还是自然而然。“你都好紧张㖞。其实我都系呀。”

张轩不记得后来和男孩说了些什么。很快，男孩的同伴，面有点臭的高个子男孩走来拉了一下他，说该是时候上场了。

“你系Hins吖嘛。我有听过你的歌，你好西利。”男孩很直接地为张轩扣上一顶高帽。“我叫Kenny，我队组合叫B/o/y/'z。他是我的Partner Steven。”

Kenny指了指Steven，一副坏男孩相的Steven挥了挥手，有点酷的算是打了招呼。

“下次见！”

Kenny任由Steven抓着他的手，两个男孩隐没在人群中。

好可爱。

张轩和Kenny後來是因为一起参加Yes!伦住嚟试的School Tour，因走遍不少中学而熟悉起来。

Kenny和Steven都是长得极之好看的人，Steven拥有混血儿的优势，Kenny五官标致，甚至有点男生女相。两个男孩举手投足洋溢满泻的透明少年感。B/o/y/'z每次表演开始前的固定台词“我系Steven！”“我系Kenny！”然后一转身背对背摆好Pose“我哋系B/o/y/'z！”张轩每次看了都笑。

“喂呀~你唔好咁衰啦，我自己都觉得好难顶的其实。”

“无呀边有呢，我唔系笑你呀，我系觉得Steven跳舞跳到好似只猩猩咋。”

“喂你讲咩啊，咁多人面前落我面？”Steven手脚并用从后把张轩锁死，再上下其手攻击他的胳肢窝和肚脐。

“哇哈哈哈哈哈唔好呀，唔好呀！”

“你哋…好肉酸呀！”

“Kenny快点帮手按着他！”

“哇唔好啦…”Kenny走到张轩面前，望着他笑到扭曲的脸自己也忍不着大笑起来，伸出双手环住他的肩膊。“点呀老细…”

Steven突然松手，张轩一下子重心不稳，整个人倒向Kenny。

“哇，搞咩啊。搞Gay啊你哋。”

刚完Show后的Deep一行入后台，便见到张轩把Kenny压在用学生桌临时架设的化妆台上。

张轩红着面立刻跳起来，Kenny反倒是很没所谓笑着，声音还是软软的：“要搞Gay我都同史蒂芬搞啦。”

“系呀我哋好Sweet。”Steven嘴唇擨高作状要吻Kenny。

“好核突呀大佬。”Deep斜眼看了张轩一下，张轩装作没注意到。“点呀，今晚一齐食饭嘛？”

“史蒂芬话今晚要返屋企煮了昨日买嚿牛腩。系唔系呀？”

“系呀，再唔食就发臭了。要来吗？”

“唔阻你哋撑台脚。我又不是住港岛，今晚返屋企好转折呀。”Deep看着张轩。“咁我同你两个单身寡佬食个颓饭啦。”

“Mani开车来了，咁我哋走了。Bye Bye。”Kenny挥挥手，看了Steven一眼，走了。

张轩呆呆地看着Kenny离开。

“喂，仲望，人家都走了。你死心啦。”

“咩啊。”天，面好烫。“你讲咩啊？点解我听唔明呢？”

“嗱，咪话我唔教精你，你千其唔好走去拍戏，饿死老婆瘟臭屋。”

“Sorry，仲系唔明啰。”

“行啦老细，好饿呀。”

“即系你刚刚系咩意思呢。”

“即系，”Deep好认真地看着张轩：“Kenny肯定唔会钟意男人啰。”

“咁关我咩事呢？”张轩继续死撑：“同埋你点得出呢个结论？”

“就系对男人完全无Feel先可以玩到咁尽啰。如果真系，佢做到咁出面，系娱乐圈即是玩死自己。”

张轩想了想，觉得有点道理。

“仲有呀，Kenny呢款青靓白净斯斯文文先咸湿啊。”

“咁你一定好唔咸湿啦，睇下你副尊容。”张轩没由其来有点嬲，反应极快地呛回去。

“头先人哋Kenny系度，又唔见你咁多说话。系男人都咸湿，睇下程度去到边啫！我饿到前胸贴后背，行未呀咸湿仔。”

张轩脑中闪过刚刚压在Kenny身上的画面，他双手环在自己肩上的轻柔重量，身贴身的纤薄胸膛，还有近在咫尺的粉红色嘴唇。

系男人都咸湿，无错。我大获了。张轩想。

2003年

School Tour结束后好长一段时间，张轩都没再见过Kenny。虽然早在结识之时他们便交换了电话，但张轩很清楚自己的位置，他们的关系说成好朋友也有点勉强。

打开电邮箱，张轩默默点开了标了星号的已读邮件。

一封Kenny好幾個月前发给他的邮件。

轩仔 (请容许我这样称呼你^^)：

在网上看到了我们B/o/y/'z和你的歌迷的骂战了，很抱歉令你困扰了…请不要放在心上，我知道你是最棒的^0^。有机会我会跟她们说说。加油喔！

Kenny@B/o/y/'z

好可爱。那几个少女到极点的颜文字，明明是香港男仔却偏要用湾湾腔书写。脑袋被萌得词穷。真系DLLM咁可爱。

每一次重读，张轩都不禁幻想如果Kenny是女孩子该多好。虽然即使是男和女，新人之间的恋爱也是障碍重重，但如果他是她…

哎，我在想什么。张轩甩了甩脑袋，再点开Kenny半小时前发给他的电邮：

轩仔：  
我从泰国回来了！我和Steven晒到好黑啊！>_<  
我买了一份手信给你，是在"杂到杂"买的一串漂亮灯饰哦。我也有一个是前女友送的，我都喜欢到不得了挂在床头。所以这次去是专程去找的！我一口气买了10个送给别人！你能相信吗？Steven说我疯了。不过我好会讲价的哦，所以都好便宜~^0^  
有空跟我和Steven吃个饭吧？  
Kenny

是翟道翟。张轩暗暗吐糟。杂到杂是什么鬼。

张轩都曾经去过泰国旅游，整个翟道翟夜市全都在卖这种廉价的灯饰。母亲不甘后人也买了一个，档主以为他是本地人，结果什么都没说就自动计便宜了好多卖给他们。

十个灯饰。有庆收到他送出的10个灯饰之一，都算系咁啊。

当时的张轩很天真，Kenny也很天真。他实在低估了Kenny抠门的程度。

前女友送的灯饰还挂在床头上…张轩想起那张好久不见，青靓白净斯斯文文的脸。叹了一口气，手指默默敲上了键盘。数秒打好的字句，却花了十几倍的时间反覆检查。

张轩看了看窗外，这才发现今晚的月亮好圆，夜空不见半朵浮云，藏不住的月色洒满广播道。

他却要把心意收藏。

Send。

狮子山遥望维多利亚一洋之隔，同一月色下的另一位男孩，点开刚收到的邮件。

什么时候都可以。你空闲时打给我吧。  
Hins

Kenny读着简短的电邮，感到莫名的失落感。

他转身去看放在床上的杂物。灯饰他是一口气买了10个。一个送给Mani，其余七个送给爸妈，家里的三个姐妹，外婆和奶奶。

“仔啊。”爸爸收到礼物的时候一副欲言又止的样子。“成家人你一人送一串灯，我咃屋企唔系好大咋噃…”

“咦…系噃…”Kenny觉得自己好傻。

还有两串灯，比其余的灯饰少几分廉价感，款式是一样的。一个是自己的，一个将要送给某人。旁边，是他一回到香港后，迫不及待拖着皮箧在时代广场Page One挑选了好久的礼物盒和小王子卡通包装纸。

Kenny把床头满是尘的灯饰除下，挂上自己新买的"杂到杂"灯饰，插上电，开灯。

十多颗心形形状的黄色灯泡，闪啊闪。

“一闪一闪小心心。”Kenny轻声唱着临时改篇的小星星。

然后…他觉得自己真的好傻。

待续


	2. 愛情童話 2 (HK同人)

2

之後，Kenny还是主动打电话给张轩。

“喂？张轩？Kenny呀…”

话筒另一边的背景大声播放着音乐，是女生的声音。

“Ken…Kenny？”张轩如梦初醒。“我听紧歌…你等等我关了它…Sorry，好嘈。”

女声戛然而止。

“呃。”“呀…”

气氛老尴至极。张轩和Kenny呃呃呀呀了几声，两个人好像吃了螺丝一样，一时找不到合适的话开口。

“你刚刚听紧咩歌呀？”还是Kenny先开口。

“啊？我都唔知啊，等我睇下先。”一阵翻箱倒柜的声音。“是一个误会没什麽可悲。”

“吓？你讲咩啊…”

“是一个误会没什麽可悲。首歌名嚟。好趣致哈哈哈。”张轩紧紧抓着话筒乾笑，紧张到不行。

“咁得意既个歌名？未听过噃。边个唱的？”

“个名I字头鬼死咁拗口唔识读，是但啦。听讲系我公司想签既女新人嚟。我都无工开，仲签新人，搞错。”

“我返左嚟咁耐，都无工开啊。香港呢家成个疫城咁…”

“系喎…”

“咁…你今日得唔得闲呀？”Kenny感到耳尖都在燃烧，幸好张轩看不到。“赏唔赏面同我食餐饭？”

“咳咳咳咳…Sorry…”这边箱的张轩紧张外加心花怒放到差点当场去世的地步。“咳咳咳…好…好啊。”

“你无事啊嘛？洗唔洗睇医生啊？”Kenny担心得声音变尖。

“唔洗，我一时被口水呛到啫…无事。呢家出面咁去诊所仲危险。”

“咁又系…咁今晚不如去又一城丫，近你嘛~七点好无？”

“好…”

“记得带口罩噃…”

“放心，我助手系药房抢咗十几盒返嚟，仲有板蓝根…”

“吓？篮板根？咩嚟噶？用嚟打噶？”

“哦…无野无野…你都记得带口罩…”

“好…咁…今晚见…Bye Bye~”

挂上电话後，张轩先是再三翻查他的Sony Ericsson p800里的通话历史，确保刚刚发生一切是真实没错。然後突然跳上床，黄金宝上身般仰卧着踩了十多下空中脚踏车，再扮家有喜事金丝雀从床头滚到床尾再由床尾滚回床头再从床头滚回床尾。

Kenny刚刚的声音比平时有Steven在的时候还软，OMG。张轩觉得此刻心脏着实不太好。

“顶住。”捶了胸膛几下，张轩打起精神，衣服乱拼一番，CK ONE乱涂一顿，用发泥抓了个非主流的发型。

“I~~~can't give you Gatsby…Gatsby~~~Gatsby…”高歌一曲後，张轩看着全身镜中与My Way MV造型有过之而无不及的自己，南亚味风情万种。哗屌我仲型过木村啦。

…就奇。

“点啊大佬！”张轩崩溃地冲入浴室洗去一身庸脂俗粉，弄好了以後发觉时间不早，随时抓起一件格子衬衣一条牛仔裤就出了门。

七时正。

平日夜晚的又一城，人流绝少。张轩站在约定的地方，Page One门口，看着一张张用口罩盖住的愁眉苦脸来来往往。

“乞嗤。”一声微弱的喷嚏在一个男人的口罩里悄悄消散。尽管知道他已经忍着不发出太大的声音，张轩和其馀一干路人还是立刻四散开。

Kenny这时正好出现，精致的脸蛋同样包裹在浅蓝色的口罩中，只露出一双水汪汪的眼睛。张轩下意识拖起他的手把他拉到一旁。

“头先个条友系咁打乞嗤。”

Kenny没有回应他。张轩转身去看，发现Kenny神色古怪地盯着自己被他拖着的手。

“Sorry。”张轩立刻甩开Kenny的手。顶丫，点解Kenny只手咁软淋淋咁滑噶。

“噗…”Kenny笑弯了眼睛。“Hins你副眼镜起哂雾既？好傻。”

张轩立刻脱下眼镜拚命用衬衣下摆擦。“带眼镜又带口罩就会咁噶，好麻烦。”好彩有个口罩顶住。张轩想像到现在自己的脸应该红过马嬲屎忽。

“做乜唔带Con？”

“近排写新歌，成日要用眼，唔想带咁多Con啊。”

“哗！真的吗？我好想听！”Kenny的眼睛闪闪发光。

“好啊…我都随时带着Mp3既。不如搵间餐厅坐低先？”

“哎呀！我好心急想听左先！去麦记坐住先啦。”

去到麦记，两个人找了个靠近玻璃落地窗，可以看到楼下溜冰场的位置。Kenny放下背袋，问：“你食咩呀？我去买。”

“吓？乜唔系坐住先咩。”

“咁我好心急想听你首新歌嘛~去餐厅又要等好耐位。”

“咁呀，我去买啦。”张轩点点头，站起身。

“吓？点解呢？”

“吓？我从来都…”唔比女仔出钱。“呃…即系…”

“…哦，是但喇，咁你帮我买埋。我要猪柳蛋汉堡包餐，可乐走雪。唔该~~~”Kenny眨眨大眼睛，歪着头说。

张轩速逃。再留多半秒肯定心脏病发了。

五分钟後，张轩气来气喘地捧着两份餐点回到坐位上，Kenny立刻催促他拿出Mp3机。

“呃…我惊你失望。”张轩插好耳筒线，刚想用消毒湿纸巾抹乾净耳筒，便被Kenny一手抢过去。

“唔洗咁麻烦啦~”Kenny带上右边耳筒，示意张轩带上左边的。

Kenny的头挨得好近。张轩从侧面看去，发现他的眼睫毛出奇地不算很长，但却根根分明向上翘起。右眼角有一颗泪痣。细细的透明绒毛在脸颊上绘出了一道弧线，沿着弧线，是玫瑰色的嘴唇。小小的，彷佛透出蜜桃香。

Kenny比张轩见过所有的女生都要漂亮。如果，只是如果…如果Kenny是女孩子，他现在会靠过去，在他那颗楚楚可怜的泪痣上落下一串细碎的吻。

可是，Kenny是男孩子。

Shxt。我在干什麽蠢事。

张轩冷静下来，按下Mp3播放键。

要 背负个包袱  
再 跳落大峡谷  
烦恼 用个大网将你捕捉  
还是你  
抛不开拘束

待续


	3. 愛情童話 03 (HK同人)

3

“好好听…”

一首笑忘书播完，张轩的目光才有勇气从餐盘纸上的广告移开。一抬首就对上了Kenny水淋淋的双眼。那道水色恰好一闪而过，又滚回眼底下。

Kenny先是揉了揉眼睛，再用双手捂着嘴巴。“…好好听！”

“真…真既？你锺意？”

“系呀，我锺意呀。”Kenny定定看着张轩，又重复了一遍。“我锺意。”

心脏猛烈的砰砰作响。张轩张开乾得要命的嘴巴，却不知可以说什麽。他别过脸去，狼狈地把Mp3和耳筒线塞回背包里。

“咁就好啦…哈哈哈…我写咗好耐架喇，哈哈哈。”

“Hins…”

“我哋不如食嘢啦，啲薯条涷哂喇…”

“Hins…”

“涷哂呢…就出油…出咗油呢，就有油益味…”

“Hins！”Kenny压低声音叫他。“坐在角落嗰班妹妹仔，望住我哋呀。你快啲带返副超啦。”他边说边把Cap帽拉下。

“唔紧要啦，我都无你咁红。真系认出，当识个Friend罗。”

“哦，讲到尾都系想识女仔。”Kenny语气有点酸。“咁又系，呢几个妹妹仔都几ok呀。粉红色衫嗰个，鼻扁扁成粒蒜头咁，几cute啊。”

胸口闷闷的，张轩说不出是什麽感觉。

“Cute咩…？睇唔出你钟意呢type…喎。”

“我仲最锺意啲人不解风情呀。”Kenny语气生硬地说。然後抓起猪柳蛋汉堡咬了一大口。

张轩不明白做错了什麽惹得Kenny生气，但还是知道现在最好不说话。两个男孩隔住玻璃窗沉默地看着空荡荡的溜冰场，自顾自地吃着不可口的快餐，气氛一时趺到冰点。

薯条冷了，好油腻。溜冰场播放着t.A.T.u的All the things she said，好难听。

待餐盘上的食物全数清光後，Kenny突然苦着脸开口：“哎呀…我唔记得左带你份手信出嚟俾你。”

“唔紧要啊，下次食饭再俾我罗…”

Kenny鼓起双颊，专登不看张轩。“你有咁多时间陪我咩，唔洗识下啲新Friend？”

“无啊，系你话嗰妹妹仔cute之嘛，我都无讲嘢！”张轩急急地解释。

张轩看不到Kenny悄悄上扬的嘴角，见他还是别转脸，又说：“我对妹妹仔无兴趣噶…”

“咁你钟意边类型？”Kenny终於看向张轩。“噗…哈哈哈！你食到成嘴都系，好核突呀。”

Kenny随手拿起餐巾纸便印上张轩的嘴角，擦拭了好几下才骤然意识到这动作多麽暧昧。

“呃…俾你…你自己抹啦…”

“唔…唔该。”

张轩拼命擦嘴。Kenny抓起早已喝完了的纸杯，吸起融化的冰水来。

良久，张轩开口：“我锺意温柔type…”

两个男孩同时抬头看着对方。

“例如识得帮人抹嘴…既女仔罗。”

然後两人红着脸，又低下头去。

一个继续抹嘴。

一个继续饮冰水。

三月中，沙士疫症大规模爆发。四月一，张国荣从文华酒店二十四楼跳了下来。

时钟的长短针刚好踏在一起。张轩隐没在黑暗中，听着自己的呼吸声，感受着血液在体内流动，感受活着的感觉。

一星期前他和Kenny一起去看咒怨，Kenny全程抓着他的手臂，根本没看。从皇室堡百老汇走出来，两个男孩蒙着口罩，沿着百德新街一直走到告士打道，从万能侠说到蝙蝠侠。

白日梦飞翔，永不太远太抽象。当时张轩快乐得好像拥有了世界。

隔日，他就病了。发烧到40度。

病好了以後，明明身体已经复原，但精神上却像出了问题。整整两天，张轩坐在一堆废纸上，没有出门，感到全身无力。

张轩不知道自己出了什麽问题。脑袋里一时纠缠住许多思绪，何为生，何为死；一时又一片空白。思想好像一头吃人的怪兽，他沉，沉，沉下去。

被调至静音的Sony Ericsson p800萤幕亮起，张轩的影子倏然显现在墙上，他拿起手机，是Kenny的讯息。

我现在过来。

短短五个字，难得没有夹杂无厘头的颜文字。张轩感到眼底一片热。

十五分钟後，张轩已经扫去一地凌乱的废纸，刮了胡子，换了一套乾净的起居服打开门，迎接抱着一大袋乾粮水果的Kenny。

Kenny瞪着眼看他，又是一抹水光一闪而过，刹那间已在那圆圆的眼睛里又失去了影迹。

“你唔听电话。”是肯定句。

“Sorry…我病咗。”

“哦…你食咗野未呀？”

“未呀…”

“我煮嘢比你食丫。”

“屋企得面咋。”

“我都净系识煮面之嘛，你唔系以为我会煮三餸一汤呀…”

“你入嚟先啦…”

“好…”

Kenny进屋後，放下一大袋的食物就问张轩面放在哪。张轩想说不用煮面了，其实他也不饿。但是看见Kenny穿上围裙後，他又改变主意了。

过了好久，Kenny棒着制成品走出厨房。张轩往厨房快速看了眼…七国咁乱。

张轩看着面前糊成一团的东西。

“咦？乜我有买意粉咩？”

“即食面嚟噶…”

“哦哦。”咁粗既喂…“咦咦？呢条腊肠…？”

“香肠嚟噶…”

“哦哦。”咁皱皮既喂…“咁呢团白色既物体…哦，我知喇，一定系睇起似豆腐，其实系蛋嚟噶。肠蛋面丫嘛。”

“真系豆腐嚟噶…我见你面无血色谂住帮你补下铁质嘛…”

麻油味香肠豆腐即食面。

这下子张轩由面无血色变成面如死灰。

“算啦…倒左去，唔好食喇…”Kenny扁起嘴，一副快哭起来的样子说。

“唔好！我食，我食。我好肚饿。”

待续


	4. 愛情童話 04 (HK同人)

4

“妈！我返嚟啦！你睇吓我带咗啲咩俾你！”

“Auntie你好，我叫Kenny啊。”

“仔啊，你终於带女朋友返嚟喇！”

“我哋打算年尾拉埋天窗喇。到时生返个孙俾你凑好无？”

“哇紧系好啦！我个新抱又咁靓！真系太开心喇！”

张轩猛然惊醒。还未意识到刚才发了一个什麽奇情异梦，便看到真的母亲大人像樽活佛般，好不优雅地坐在床边一脸担忧地看着他。

“妈？你点解落咗嚟香港既？水…俾杯水我，喉咙好乾…”

“哎呀，仔呀。”母亲递给他一杯水，叹了一口气。“你搞乜搞到食物中毒？一收到你经理人电话，吓到我鼻哥窿都无肉啊。”

“无呀，边有食物中毒呀？无喎…肠胃炎咋！”张轩“咕”一声吞了一大口清水。心虚。

“咁你明知自己身体唔好，饮食就小心啲啦。哎…我真系好唔放心你一个人喺香港。”

“妈…你放心啦。我识到好多好人，好多人照顾我噶。”

“汤水又无啖…”母亲说着，从手袋里摸出了一小封牛皮信封。然後，彷佛早就排好了戏般顺着剧本说出了180度转折的对白：“系喇…嚟咗香港咁耐，有无拍拖啊。”

“妈！”张轩红着脸。“无啦啦讲呢啲！你唔系话27岁前唔准拍拖咩？”

“你呢家跳咗落个大染缸到，成日见到咁多妙龄女郎，你话无我都唔信啦！”

“无呀…真系无呀！”

“咁我就安乐哂喇。其实你母亲我，都唔系好想你同香港女仔拍拖。香港地女尊男卑噶！你实比佢食住呀。”母亲边说边翻开牛皮信封，在张轩面前翻开一张张相片。“呢几个女仔呢，都系你爸爸啲世侄女，都系广州人，同声同气呀，个个乖巧又温驯噶…”

张轩随手拎起其中一张相片，只见相中女孩细眼巨鼻，极有福相。“哗……………呢个…个鼻精致到咁既？咁我同佢生出嚟个件，仲唔系成龙啲Friend？”

母亲凶了他一眼。

“你识咩！鼻头有肉，旺夫又旺财！”

“呢个你唔好同我讲系广州人呀，佢似非州人多啲罗。”张轩继续评价：“哇呢个劲啦呢个，个头就似方尹琪，个妆呢就似夏蕙姨…咦？正喎呢个，一睇就知佢好知悭识俭，成粒豆豉痴系人中留返今晚宵夜喎。”

张轩愈说愈兴奋，见母亲没应他，抬头去望，却见母亲眯着眼看他。他顿时吓得手一抖，散落了一床相片。

母亲继续盯着他，张轩大气都不胆敢呼吸一下。良久，老态初现的母亲叹了一口气。

“算了算了，仔大仔世界…我管唔到你咁多，你钟意同香港女仔拍拖就拍啦。”

“我都话我唔会拍拖住罗，咁难得嚟到香港，我事业为先噶…”

“总之点都好。”母亲突然严肃。“你一定要结婚生仔！唔好过多十几年同我讲你净系唱歌过世就得。我同你爸得你一粒仔，张家点都要後继有人！”

张轩的心霎时凉了半截。

“你呀，”母亲沙哑着声音说：“得闲就返多啲广州啦。睇下你瘦到…屋企永远都煲定靓汤，等你返来…”

母亲的身体微微佝偻，头顶上几十根银白在午後的阳光与尘埃中轻垂落脸庞。那个记忆中，总是令张轩打从心底里又爱又畏的她，终在时光里缓缓老去。

张轩鼻头一酸，拉起母亲的手，紧紧攥着不放。

Hins：  
你一定很忙吧…？所以才不接听我的电话对吗？我把我和史蒂芬第一只大碟寄给你了。你有空听听，说一下你的评价 ^^  
之前买给你的杂到杂灯饰一直没能给你，你说我多傻啊，每次都忘记。这个寄给你邮费很贵，还是下次见面给你好了。  
你空闲时打电话给我好吗？^_^  
Kenny

Hins：  
明天我跟家人出发去加拿大探望爷爷嫲嫲。十月的加拿大已经好涷了呢…其实我想去黄刀镇看极光，可是我真的很怕冷>_<  
应该买什麽手信给你呢？一罐枫糖吗？会不会太甜啊？  
P.S. 我手机有漫游的，你空闲时可以打电话给我喔…  
Kenny

Hins：  
邮箱…没在用了吗？  
只想跟你说，最後我什麽也没买给你…我只拾了一块最美最红的枫叶给你，这样会太小气吗？  
极光最後还是没去看…一个人去，好寂寞呢。  
我正在飞回香港的途中，这封电邮能发出去的时候，我就在香港了。  
Kenny

按下Send键後，Kenny合上笔记本，叹一口气，向後重重倒在他那张豪华的头等舱机位座椅里。

莫名其妙地被升级至头等舱，他本来想让给妈妈坐，但妈妈说怕爸爸闷，死活都不肯分开坐，好肉麻。家里三姐妹这次旅行全都携眷，Kenny一只单身狗只好自己一个坐。

距离到港还有整整七小时的时间。他已经看了两部电影，实在没心情看第三部。想睡，心里却惦记着某人。不断想着回到香港第一件事，要登门造访，当面问清楚为什麽突然就爱理不理？…他做错什麽了吗？

他明明…是对自己有感觉的。为什麽每次在自己靠近一步时，他就退开？

Kenny看着窗外一片漆黑，那里什麽也没有，就如心里的空房一样。想着想着，眼角湿了，胡乱地用手背擦拭。好傻。

“Are you ok？”

Kenny有点诧异地抬头，一个大约二十七丶八岁的空少，脸上挂着极其称职的微笑，递给他一包纸巾。

“Do you need anything else？A glass of water maybe？”

“No…It's ok…thanks…”

“I am Barri。有咩需要你叫我啦。”空少Barri突然用唔咸唔淡的广东话说。

Kenny没想那麽多。他默默地收下纸巾，靠在窗边，过了好一会就睡着了。

再醒来的时候窗外已是一片晴朗。机长宣布还有大约半小时便抵达赤鱲角机场，於是Kenny便收抬起自己的随身行李来。

想不到，那个操着一口唔咸唔淡广东话的Barri又出现了。这次他递给Kenny一条热毛巾。

“You got puffy eyes. 你敷下hot towel啦…Don't waste your pretty face.”

“哦…唔该…”Kenny有点手足无措。

Barri见Kenny垂下头一直没看自己，只好笑了笑，转身走开。可走了没几步，突然又折返。

“其实…I shouldn't do this, 但系我又忍唔住。”Barri说：“唔知我有无幸得到你电话号码呢？”

待续


	5. 愛情童話 05 (HK同人)

5

张轩後来还是没有回覆Kenny的电邮。

电话倒是接过一次。张轩小声地说了句“Sorry我喺录音室，迟啲打比你丫。”就挂了线。Kenny相信张轩没有说谎，可他却再也没有回电。

有工开是好事呀…

Kenny打开法文版的《小王子》，里面夹着一片枫叶，气数已尽。哪怕再小心翼翼百般呵护，终是捱不过他轻轻一碰，就碎裂成数片散落在他看不懂的优美字句之间。

Kenny呆望着破碎的枫叶一阵子，然後把叶碎全数扫在手心，打开窗，手在风中扬起，看它乘着风被卷走。

手机同时间响起，是那个叫Barri，讲广东话讲到唔咸唔淡的空少。

Kenny犹豫了几秒钟，还是按下了接听键。

“…喂？”

“Kenny？Is Barri, the flight attendant from cx, that annoying guy.”唔咸唔淡空少先生为表诚意转回广东话频道：“你记唔记得我？”

“记得…点会唔记得呀？”Kenny天真地如实回答。

“Wow有啲受宠若惊。以为你生得咁cute一定好多人想识你，你唔会特别记住。”

“吓…”Kenny下意识面红了一把。“Cute…？边忽cute…”

“You're being cute now.”

“……”

“Sorry...我系咪吓亲你？”

“无…”

“如果我想约你明天出来，可唔可以？”

“咁…咁…”

“Just want to be your friend. Relax.”

“咁…好啦。”语毕，Kenny即刻有点後悔。天真如他都知无可能只是做个朋友咁简单。

“咁听晚6点喺铜锣湾名店坊入口等可以吗？”

“你识边到系名店坊咩？”Kenny有点惊讶。

“我系香港人嚟噶。”

“咁你啲广东话讲得…咁地道既？”

“哈哈哈哈。香港出世，3岁跟Daddy Mommy去咗Vancouver，回流返香港几年喇。”

“你拣正呢几年香港立立乱先返嚟…咁好彩既你。”

“系呀我好好彩，如果唔系点识到你。”

“…我要收线啦。”

“哈哈，Sorry，我平时唔系咁急进。”

“……”

这夜，张轩也有艳遇。

说是艳遇其实有点勉强。一来艳遇对像跟“艳”呢个字大缆都扯唔埋，二来其实对方一早有心安排，只是这天刚好在录音室遇上。

艳遇对像是一个叫Ivana的女生。年纪其实比张轩大了两岁，不过说话腔调不知是故作天真烂漫还是人如其声，好娇滴滴。样子则是奇貌不扬，如果夹佢张相落张轩呀爸堆“世侄女”中，张轩绝对想评一句“蒙猪眼兜风耳，唔做谐星悭哂。”

谐星女的音乐实力可一点都不含糊。短短一晚的砌搓的确令张轩大开“耳”界，虽然不来电但还是予以好感。

公司一直有意签下这个女生，但因为女生长相过於奇特加上这年经济不好，也就行事谨慎起来。

女生也暗暗对张轩抱有欣赏好感，一直想结识他。张轩之前也从公司途径收过她好几首歌的demo。

此时张轩自弹自唱完曲子最後一段。抬头与女生四目交投，经过一夜不眠她的眼妆早已溶化成烟熏眼妆，眼神是毫不掩饰的倾慕。

幸好经理人及时出现，解救了张轩。“轩仔，7点喇，你要返屋企训觉。今晚有电视台通告喎。”

“咁我唔阻你喇。”Ivana立刻起身。

客套了几句，把人送上的士後，张轩拒绝了经理人安排的保母车接送回广播道。录音室地点靠近铜锣湾道，於是他走着走着，走到了Kenny的宿舍下。

清晨七丶八点，小猫都无三四只。张轩自然见不到想见的那位。

伫立在灯柱下，看着前面大楼的Lobby，张轩记起有一次，他送Kenny回家，Kenny想拖他的手，他闪开了。

当时Kenny的表情有点受伤。张轩也不敢细看，他好怕又见到那一抹泪光在男孩的大眼睛里流转。

明知没有结果，倒不如早日斩断情丝。

张轩自认是个决绝的人。除了对初恋有点戚戚然，之後的恋爱分手後他很快就可以放下。

他转身离去。走了几步，回望了一眼。

拿得起，放得低。男人大丈夫说得很容易。

偏偏这次，根来没有过所谓的开始，张轩不知道该如何结束。

从铜锣湾D出口出来後，Kenny先是离名店坊远远的站在行人专用区边上，有点不确定地搜寻空少先生的身影。

答应之後他其实好後悔。但作为一个典型的山羊座，他不好意思推掉约会。毕竟答应了，只是一餐饭而已，自己的确也没事可做，也就准时赴会。

手机突然响起，Kenny一看是Barri，紧张地接听：“喂？”

“你抬头望上嚟名店坊二楼丫。”

Kenny望过去，看见打扮得官仔骨骨的Barri就站在名店坊二楼落地玻璃窗前。

“Sorry，我惊你嚟到後悔会走，所以企系二楼等你出现就即刻打俾你。”

“吓…你…你…”

“睇嚟我无担心错，好彩捉到你啫。你等等，我即刻落嚟。”

Kenny手足无措地站在街上，这一刻极之想逃走。良久，Barri便走到面前：“Sorry，我无买花，知你身份唔可以太扬。”

“你…你…”Kenny觉得自己真是蠢到极点，对着这个男人来来去去说得最多就是口吃地讲“你丶你丶咁丶咁”两只字。“你唔系话做个朋友咋咩…”

Barri装作听不见，又唔咸唔淡住咁讲：“我买了戏飞，鬼片。你惊唔惊噶？”

Kenny想起对上一次在铜锣湾睇戏又是鬼片，不过同行的是张轩，心微微一痛，摇了摇头说：“Ok啦…边套？”

“古宅心慌慌。”

“吓！？！？！？！？！？！？”

为免被Fans认出，去戏院前Kenny先在商场厕所戴了口罩Cap帽和眼镜，整张脸只露出了眼睛。

而Barri一早买好爆谷汽水站在男厕门口恭候Kenny。

“哗，你扮到咁都好靓。”

“你再咁我走啦…”

“Sorry Sorry，I can't help it. 咁，入去啦？”

“我癫咗先会应承你睇自己拍套戏。”

两人一进到戏院，Kenny的手便把Barri拖住。

“喂…你…！”

“呢到咁黑，我惊你趺亲呀。”

Kenny想甩开空少先生的手，但他拖得好紧。戏院虽然昏暗，但萤幕的光还是照得到两个男人在走道上拖着手，担心被人认出的他只好放弃挣扎。

坐下後，Kenny第一时间把两人座位中间的扶手拉下，把爆谷筒放在上面，阻隔Barri靠近。

Barri看着他笑了笑，这次没有口花花说什麽“You're adorable"之类的说话，而是从袋里拿出了一件外套，为Kenny披上。

“小心涷亲。”

Kenny感到面有点烫。“…唔该。”

“你除咗口罩佢先，呢家无人会见到你。如果唔系点食爆谷。”Barri压低声音说。

於是Kenny听话地脱下口罩，接过Barri递给他的爆谷猛嗑。

电影Kenny在首映一早看过，加上无时无刻感觉到旁边投递过来的视线，他更加难以投入。

在第一个Jump scare位出现时，Kenny下意识看向隔离，却正好对上Barri的视线。

下一秒，Kenny整个人被空少先生拉过去，在他尚未意识到发生了什麽事之前，双唇已被吻住。

待续


	6. 愛情童話 06 (HK同人)

6

结束电视台的拍摄後已是深夜，张轩在停车场等来接送他的保母车等了好久，聊胜於无便从背包掏出一袋白面包，一边啃一边听着Discman。

感觉到裤袋里的震动，张轩以为是保母车司机，没看清来电人便取下一边耳筒接听。“喂？仲有几耐到？”

对方很燥底。张轩左耳听着东东深情献唱《心有独锺》，右耳听到一连串的“DLLM”丶“麻9烦”丶“CLS”。

张轩心情本来就不好，索性把左耳耳筒也除下，大声问：“咩事啊你！？”

“咩事？你问我咩事？”

“吓…Steven？”

“DL张敬轩你同我搞返掂件事！我唔想俾Mani杀咗！”

“你讲紧乜嘢姐？”

“我问你Kenny做乜会无端端俾个男人拖住手咁送返屋企噶？”

“吓…？喂喂喂喂喂，你讲清楚啲！”

“关智斌条傻仔俾个柒头拖着手咁送返嚟！”

张轩脑里一片空白。

男人？拖着手？送回家…？

“咁…佢…佢呢家喺边…？”

“佢屋企罗！我唔知呀！你哋真系好L烦！你做乜唔睇实佢！”

“Kenny去咗个男人屋企！？”张轩差点捏爆部Sony Ericsson。

“唔系，佢返咗自己屋企。比我闹左佢几句做咩同个男人一齐就发脾气走咗喇！”

“你做咩闹佢？”张轩既是心疼又是担忧。“佢有无比人影到？”

“佢都未癫得哂，识得乔装戴Cap帽带口罩眼镜…哦哦，咁你返去先啦，Bye。”

“你同边个讲嘢？”

“同条女罗。”

“你自己都带女仔返宿舍，仲好意思闹Kenny！”

“喂，我既嘢你唔好理。”Steven压低声音，浓浓的警告意味。“其实你唔锺意佢，可唔可以乾脆啲拒绝佢呀？”

“你讲咩啊…”张轩心虚。

“老老实实，我呢，就唔系同关智斌好Friend。”Steven顿了一下。“但我担心佢再系咁…总之我系担心我会俾Mani审啫。”

“再系咁？再系点？”

“喊罗。”Steven一字一顿说：“系每晚呀。”

熟悉的黑色Honda保母车驶到张轩对面的车位，司机向他挥手示意上车。张轩低头盯着水泥地，没注意到。

张轩想起Kenny一双圆滚滚的大眼晴。初识时，总是弯着眼带着笑意；不知何时开始，大眼睛开始流露别样的感情。张轩装作看不明白，看不明白穿透在那双眼睛深处，反映出那同病相怜的自己。再然後，那双眼眸浮现出失望丶受伤，善良的男孩却总是把一切连同来不及涌出的泪收回眼底。

“你唔好再Hurt佢喇。”Steven说回这句，挂了线。

重重呼出一口气，张轩放松绷紧的身体，被他捏得变了形的一袋白面包随放开的手掉在脚边。

他伤害了他。

是时候…

风水轮流转。现在轮到Kenny不接听张轩的电话。

黑暗中萤幕亮了又灭。孙燕姿的《遇见》十六和弦铃声中断後，他总要查看一下是不是那个人的电话。

Hins，3个未接电话。

昨天是两个未接电话。前天是四个。大前天又是四个…Kenny一边翻看着未接电话纪录，一边感受着那种彷如被虐的痛与一丝丝满足。

他一再打来，是在乎我吗？

还是…做个了断？

电话再度响起，Kenny直接挂断。

他没有勇气接听。

日子没有为了两个男孩的忧愁乐怒而驻足。很快，年底渐近。上综艺节目的上综艺节目，拍杂志的拍杂志，参加乐坛盛事的参加乐坛盛事。

2003年的香港经历了许多。年底，渐渐解去苦楚，从伤痛中再次站起来。

圣诞节，作成曾经的殖民地，这个城市在充满西方文化的背景下一片歌舞升平。

“10丶9丶8丶7丶6丶5丶4丶3丶2丶1…Merry Christmas！”

彩色的，金色的纸彩带在尖东海旁漫天飞舞，每个人脸上都挂着或许真心或许假意的狂喜。站在几部录影机後的导演做了一个画圈的手势，张轩一帮环球Artist便退下台坐回席上。

台上英皇的Artist开始唱起Mariah Carey的《All I Want For Christmas Is You》。Kenny和Steven站在边上，落力十足跟随着师兄师姐边跳边唱。

张轩贪婪的看着台上的Kenny，对上一次见面已是好久之前的事。下一秒，他们对上了眼。

坐在张轩身旁的Ivana却正好抓了一下张轩的手臂，靠近他的耳边说了句好冷。

暧昧的举动尽收Kenny眼底。张轩看到他脸上的笑凝结了一瞬，很快别转脸，跟Steven对唱。

之後Kenny一眼也没再看过张轩。

一曲结束後，除了Eason其馀的英皇Artist都退下台走回席上。只有Kenny一人跟Mani说了些什麽，然後Mani摸了摸他的脸，他便转身离开场地，与助手向钟楼走去。

张轩顾不得Ivana正跟他说话，说了句Sorry便要追上去。Steven却冷不防冒出来拉住了他。

“唔洗追喇。佢避紧你，追都无用。”

“12月30日Kenny生日，我哋帮佢搞生日party。地址之後我sms你。帮你一次咁多。”

张轩看着Kenny渐远的身影直至消失於人潮中。

台上，Eason低沉雄厚的声音充满感情地唱着：

Merry Merry Christmas  
Lonely Lonely Christmas  
人浪中想真心告白  
但你只想听听笑话

“喂，妈咪？老豆佢点？”

“趺亲条尾龙骨罗，其实都唔算严重既。”

“吓！？咁都叫唔严重？我後日有空档返上广州。你叫佢抖多几日，唔好逞强。”

“啱哂喇，你爸有个世侄女介绍你识。”

“妈…！我上次咪讲咗我唔会咁快拍拖罗！”

“都大半年啦！你又未有拖友。呢家识下个朋友唔得咩？你迟早都要结婚生仔噶，唔通到时先开始识女仔喇喎。”

“…………………………”

“唔讲喇，你爸叫我。到时煲定莲藕章鱼绿豆汤等你返嚟，补气益血呀。”

“…好。”

张轩看着手机里Steven send给他的地址，确认一下是前面的招牌没错，便踏入了这间私人pub。

人不算多，大约三十来人，年纪全部和Kenny张轩不相上下，看来绝大部份是Kenny的圈外朋友。

张轩紧紧攥着手中的礼物，只见Kenny正和几个朋友说话，正想走过去，两个女生，手叉着腰，气势甚强挡着他的去路。

“你，”呀Sa语气不善地说：“同我坐去嗰边。”

张轩吞了一大口口水。

Twins交换了一个眼神，便领着张轩走向角落的长梳化。张轩一坐下，感觉不太对路。梳化上坐了几个男人，但都没有互相交流，神情跟张轩一样不自在。

“坐喺度，唔好乱走呀你。”

呀娇用双指做了一个“I am watching you”的手势，两人有点鄙夷地看了张轩最後一眼便走了。

“呀Sa！”Steven屁颠屁颠地小跑过来：“Kenny啲兵仔全部就座喇？”

“紧系啦，我哋办事你洗惊？”

“话时话，张轩条友咁耐都未嚟既？搞乜啊。”Steven掏出电话想打给张轩。

“唔洗打喇。咪到咗罗，张敬轩丫嘛，咪坐咗喺班兵仔到罗。”

“吓！？”

“咁样hurt我哋师弟丫嗱。”

这边箱，张轩感到四周几个男人用不友善的眼神盯着自己。

“睇嚟你就系库巴？”

“吓？”

跟张轩说话的男人大约二十七丶八岁，一表人才。广东话讲到唔咸唔淡。

“Super Mario里面阻住主角抱得美人归个只Boss。算，当我无讲过。”男人向张轩伸出手。“我叫Barri。”

待续


	7. 愛情童話 07 (HK同人)

7

张轩没有握住Barri递出来的手。他看穿这个男人在Hugo Boss三件套装下的伪善。

男人没所谓地笑了笑，收回手插在裤袋，身体向後斜靠在梳化上。

然後他直直地看着张轩，这次却不带一点笑意。

张轩亦不甘示弱地看着Barri。不过对方论身型与气势都比张轩强不少，许久，张轩感觉到隐型眼镜乾得快要脱落，他眨了眨眼，视线重新对焦後，男人已站起来向Kenny的方向走过去。

这下子张轩顾不了这麽多，无视孖妹投射过来的警告眼神，追了上去。

“Kenny。”“Kenny！”

几乎是同时开声。

Kenny错愕地看着眼前一高一矮二人。其实他早已看到张轩和Barri分别出现，不过孖妹和Steven跟他说，无论如何都不可以跟两人说话，所以他只好扮作看不见二人，一直躲在角落里。

“Kenny，Happy Birthday.”

Barri无视张轩，突然就牵起Kenny的手，在他脸上轻轻落下一吻。

突如奇来的一吻令Kenny措手不及，他反射性地甩开Barri的手，面红得快要滴出血地看向张轩。

张轩的表情管理失控，几乎是咬着牙，一脸想杀人的表情。

“Kenny…”张轩低着声说：“可唔可以行开讲几句。有啲无谓人喺度，唔太方便。”

Barri始终保持着初识时那种职业微笑。Kenny有点不好意思地看了他一眼，说：“Sorry，我一唓再搵你丫…”

“Of course. 你陪你——”Barri顿了一下，突意加重声音：“朋友…先啦。”

然後男人抛给张轩一个意味深长的笑便离开。

“可唔可以…出出面讲。”

“嗯。”Kenny小声说。

两人一前一後走向出口。一打开门，冷洌的风连同乾燥的空气扑面而来，Kenny拉紧绒毛外套领口，走到灯柱前停下。

张轩取下自己的颈巾帮Kenny戴上。两人靠得好近，张轩看着几缕发丝垂落在他的脸庞，那刚被男人吻过的地方，便情不自禁用指尖轻轻划过上面透明幼细的汗毛。

稍微比他矮一点的男孩立刻抬起头，两人四目相交。张轩犹似见到，第一次去看维多利亚港的夜色，整座城市绽放的璀璨灯火。

Kenny的脸缓缓靠近。张轩闭起双眼，维多利亚消失了，取而代之是广州老家的铁闸门，他从门缝窥见过去与未来，在短短一秒之间无数映像在脑海中掠过。

Sorry…

张轩别开脸去。

然後他退後一步，再退一步，直到退至街灯照射不到的阴影里。

“点解…？”

Kenny的声音震抖着。

张轩的胸口好痛。

然後，男孩被风翻起的绒毛外套在身边掠过，独留张轩一人站在星光月色亦不眷恋的街道。

张轩依稀记得自己跳上电车，从电气道去到毕打街，跳下车走到天星码头，看了好一会儿海。之後怎样回到家，他没有印像。

Steven断断续续打了好多通电话给他，张轩都没有接听，只读了Steven发的SMS。

你去咗边？——Steven (10:34 PM)

嗰个男人送左扎99支既玫瑰花俾关智斌，屌，好想呕——Steven (11:02 PM)

你条粉肠再唔返嚟我都帮你唔到——Steven (11:27 PM)

Kenny无返宿舍都无返自己屋企——Steven (01:56 AM)

读完最後一条SMS，张轩关掉手机，然後静静坐在窗边。

张轩不知道自己坐了多久。直到黑暗中，床的边缘，散落在书桌上的零零碎碎在黎明前露出轮廓，门突然被敲响。

张轩用手抹了把脸然後去开门。门後，是双手紧紧抱着一个长型盒子的Kenny。

Kenny红着眼，散发出一种张轩从未在他身上闻过的浓烈古龙水味道。他仍是穿着昨晚同一套衣服，但衣服比昨晚添了许多皱摺，里面的衬衣也没扣好，露出了一小片带有吻痕的皮肤。

“你昨晚想同我讲咩…？”

张轩看着他一时说不出话。

“算了…已经…没所谓了…”Kenny挤出一个比哭更悲伤的笑：“这个…刚好一年了。”

张轩接过他手中的长型盒子，盒子用已经泛黄的小王子卡通包装纸包裹着。

“Kenny…我…”

“我以为，一直收埋唔俾你，就一直有借口约你出嚟。但系，呢个梦系时候结束喇…”

“Sorry…Kenny…Sorry…”

“唔好讲Sorry，你咁样我会更加觉得自己好傻。”Kenny深深看了张轩一眼，向後退转身走。

张轩明知道他不应该，却忍不住抓住他的手不让他走。

“我…仲可唔可以做你既朋友？”

Kenny不可置信地瞪大眼睛，然後抿起嘴唇苦笑。

“从头到尾，你都只想留系朋友既角色…而我总系幻想你可以做另一个角色…呢家，呢个角色有人做咗喇…我放过你喇…朋友…点解唔可以？”

那滴一直以来都没落下的眼泪，终於从那双大眼睛滚落。

“张敬轩，再见。”

张轩走到窗边，拉开窗帘，看着Kenny的身影越过马路走到对面街一辆车子前。车门打开，那个男人走出来，牵起Kenny的手吻了一下，又把他拥在怀内。

Kenny任由他抱着，遥远的距离令张轩看不清他脸上是什麽表情。然後两人交谈了好一会儿，便钻进车子里，扬长而去。

挤在高楼之间的逼仄天空渐露出鱼肚白，张轩拉上窗帘，退回斗室之中。

他小心翼翼地拆开小王子包装纸，打开盒子，是一串黄色心形形状的灯饰，和一封信。

Hins：  
希望你喜欢这个杂到杂灯饰喔^_^  
我挑选了好久就是觉得这款最好看，所以自己也买了一样的给自己。  
Kenny

张轩收好信纸，把灯饰挂在床头，插上电，开灯。

他想起Kenny眼里的星星。

张轩看着这串灯，闪啊闪。灯光慢慢化开，然後视线一片模糊。

“傻瓜…”

待续


	8. 愛情童話 08 (HK同人)

8

2004年

那之後不久，张轩和Kenny在一月举行的2003年度十大劲歌金曲同台。张轩拿了一首国语曲铜奖；Boy'z拿了一首新星试打金曲奖。他们在走道上匆匆擦过对方身边，一眼也来不及为对方停留。

然後，张轩再也没见过Kenny。

他再也收不到Kenny夹杂一大堆颜文字的邮件，也再无法感受被他凝视着时，胸口微微抽搐的悸动。

而那一串挂在床头的灯饰，悄悄沾上了尘埃。张轩有时会把灯亮起，坐在窗边看着对面马路，写下一段又一段乐章，为没名份的爱找出一个又一个宣泄口。

张轩开始进入了不要命的高产时期。

有时候，录音室的工作结束後，他会在铜锣湾道游荡，最终目的地是Kenny的宿舍。

直至一次他恰好碰到Steven，男孩淡淡然地说Kenny已不再和他同住。还说现在多好，再也不用被他烦着再也不用做饭给他吃了。

百德新街还是那条百德新街，只是走在他身边的人不再跟他说万能侠。张轩结识了一个圆圆眼睛的女孩子。他傻傻地问她，为什麽你的眼睛里都没有星星。女孩生气地说，她戴了美曈眼睛有点乾而已。

一个人的时候，张轩在即食面里加豆腐，发现味道意外地不错，也没得肠胃炎。

过了好长一段时间，张轩渐渐习惯了这种心里总是缺少了一块的感觉；想起Kenny的时候，胸口好像没有那麽痛。

然而有一天午後，张轩的收音机突然响起他的声音。

初恋总说过 友情歌说过  
全是没有结果  
等不到我讲 所以离弃我  
我是否想太多

流行歌的特点是听了第一段Chorus後，音痴也可以跟唱之後的Chorus。而当泪流满面的张轩跟着唱完了第二段Chorus後，他有点自虐亦有点庆幸发现，原来自己还是放不下那个心仪的男孩。

和Steven分居後，Kenny过了一段很短的独居时间，Barri便搬了进来新居。

说是同居其实也不尽然。Barri大部份时间都花在飞机上飞来飞去，脚踏实地的时候有时会在温哥华的Apartment有时会在香港父母的家，然後才是Kenny的家。

而除了Kenny的睡房和浴室他亦甚少逗留在Kenny家其他地方。放在客厅上那一叠张轩封面的杂志丶CD丶剪下来的报章，他也注意不到。

“你睇紧乜？”

刚回港的Barri从浴室走出来，一边擦着头发一边走近坐在床上看书的Kenny。

“凤凰会的密令。”

“出咗成年喇喎，呢家先睇？”

Kenny继续专心看书，一眼也懒得抬头看他。

“之前无时间丫嘛。”

“你好得闲咩呢家？”

“都几啦。”仍旧没看Barri。

“No, you ain't.”Barri拿走Kenny手上的哈利波特丢到一旁，整个人压上他，在他耳边压低声音说：“好挂住你。”

说罢他一手伸进Kenny的浴袍，扯下他的内裤，另一手熟练地拉开床头柜的抽屉摸出一包condom。什麽前戏也没有，空少先生好像赶航班一样，从飞机上刚下来就直捣进另一班客机。

Kenny的头撞到床头板上，从宿舍带来新居的翟道翟灯饰在头上摇晃。

咬着嘴唇，除了痛，Kenny没什麽感觉。

完事後，Barri套上衣服便说要回父母的家。

Kenny趴在床上，看着Barri笑着对他说了句I love you关上门。然後他爬下床，在客厅扭开音响，听着张轩的《期待》，继续看未完的哈利波特。

二十四岁生日前两个月，Kenny从Barri那得到一只秋田犬。空少想帮它取个风雅的法文名，但Kenny执意要叫它饭团。

饭团长得不算靓仔，超爱吃，是一只傻狗。有次它把Kenny放在茶机上，剪好的张轩剪报吃掉，Kenny也不舍得骂它。

平时Kenny都会在工作结束後的深宵遛饭团，饭团的活动范围也只有铜锣湾的横街窄巷。Boxing Day那天拍档再一次因为凌乱的绯闻闯祸，他们的工作临时被除消，於是Kenny突发奇想，带饭团到西贡看海。

一人一狗沿着西贡海旁漫步，身旁是一双一对的情侣，在冷风中甜蜜地依靠在对方身上。

全香港好像他一样明明有伴侣却总是寂寞的，应该只有他。

一连几天的圣诞节Barri都要飞。Kenny也不知道为什麽还要跟他在一起。或许，是因为每当夜深人静时，他总需要一个借口，去制止自己幻想再次靠近那个不容许他靠近的人。

既然不能控制自己的心，就让自己的身体被不爱的人占据。

“Kenny…”

有一刹那，Kenny以为自己太思念某人以致有幻听。

“Kenny！”

Kenny停住，慢慢转身。

几乎一整年未见的人，现在只站在离他十步之处。

“好耐无见…”

Kenny看着张轩，完全开不了口说话。过了好久，才小声的“嗯”了一声。

“你…你…”张轩也不知该说什麽，磨蹭了半天，指了指饭团：“你养咗只狗？”

“…男朋友送既。”

“系喎…男朋友…”张轩呢喃着：“男朋友…”

饭团看了看Kenny，又看张轩。然後他踱到张轩脚边，迫使手执遛狗带的Kenny被拖着向前，逐步靠近张轩。

“……”

“……”

Kenny感觉到张轩的气息近在咫尺，他装作要卷好手上的遛狗带，尽量用着最平静的声音说：“你只新碟…好好听。”

“多谢…”

饭团在Kenny和张轩脚边绕来绕去，张轩跪下来，拍拍它的头说：“不如行去前面丫…佢好似好闷咁。”

“嗯。”

Kenny拉了一下饭团，让它走在他和张轩之间，慢慢折返回码头方向。两人起初陷入沉默，直至一只蜻蜓飞到饭团的头上，傻狗用鼻子哄过去，冷不妨打了个大喷嚏，两人都忍俊不禁。

张轩痴痴地看着Kenny笑。好可爱。

“佢好得意。”

“Ok啦…傻奸奸咁。”

“佢好锡你。”

“佢…？成日激我就真，今日先整烂咗张床单。”

“唔系。我系话…”张轩慢慢停低。“…你男朋友。”

Kenny也停住脚步。

“佢买呢只狗氹得你好开心…”

“……”

“见到你幸福…见到你笑…”张轩强忍着胸口撕裂般的痛说：“我好开心。”

“点解你要讲呢啲…？”

大眼睛瞬间浮现那道似有若无的水光。

“你明知…明知…”Kenny极力控制着不要哭出来：“…我要走喇。好晏喇。”

张轩知道这次他再也没有资格说对不起，而他也没法找出任何一句合适的说话回应Kenny。连再见这句字也重得不能说出口。

於是他眼睁睁看着他走。

一而再。

无能为力。

待续


	9. 愛情童話 09 (HK同人)

9

踏入2005年1月1日零时零分，Kenny收到的第一个SMS来自张轩。

Happy New Year Kenny, Hins——Hins (00:00 AM)

这是整整一年以来，Kenny第一次收到张轩的信息。他反覆看了很多遍这毫无特别，甚至有点求其的SMS，才回覆他一句“Happy New Year ”。

把手机放在床头柜上，Kenny准备关灯睡觉，手机的萤幕又倏地亮起。

瞓咗未呀… ——Hins (00:13 AM)

瞓咗——Kenny (00:14 AM)

天气好涷，发梦嗰时唔好踢被——Hins (00:14 AM)

Kenny曾跟张轩提过自己睡相不好会踢被。他看向传出潺潺水声，半掩的浴室，有点报复心态地回覆：

有人会帮我盖被——Kenny (00:15 AM)

按下发送键的一刻Kenny有点犹豫。果然，张轩没有再回应。他其实预想到会是这样，可还是有一点点愤慨，加一点点失落。

Kenny决定幼稚到底，咬着唇气呼呼地把手机里张轩的名字改成“衰人”。改好後把手机扔到床尾，捞起被子蒙着头。

他想起一星期前在西贡的偶遇。张轩好像瘦了，眼底下的黑眼圈更深了。说什麽只要自己幸福他就开心。那个强挤出来的笑比哭更难堪，他注意到了。

张轩明明就拥有他想要的幸福，却不肯施舍。Kenny其实什麽都懂，却什麽也得不到。

“…衰人…衰人。”

Barri从浴室出来时，小男友已经睡着，棉被全数被他踢到双人床另一边。他无奈一笑，走过去帮他掖好被子，小男友的手机却从被窝里掉出。他拾起手机，意外地按到了信息键，打开了一条未读的SMS。

下星期三你会唔会去录劲歌金曲…？我听助手讲Guest List好似有你…——衰人 (00:29 AM)

Kenny轻轻翻了一下身。Barri走到客厅，继续往下翻信息。

这串信息只有寥寥几个，Barri很快读完，也很快得知“衰人”的身份。

他面带阴霾看向茶几的一角，小男友的收藏又增加了。这些垃圾他不能扔掉，可现在有些事情他却可以做。

Barri慢慢敲打着手机键盘。他的中文不好，但某些显浅易明的字他还是懂。

以後唔好再搵我——发送。

然後他把张轩前一个信息和他刚发的信息一拼从Kenny的手机里删除。

“你搞乜？黑眼圈深到咁，眼又肿，好难搞喎。”

“呢排写歌晚晚通顶又感冒。你尽搞啦，麻烦哂！”

“你估上多几层遮瑕就遮到哂咩。头先帮Boy'z化完，人哋系咁易扫层碎粉咋。”

张轩定住了一秒，然後抬头向电视台呀姐级的化妆师咧开嘴巴笑着说：“唔好玩我啦欣姐，我点同啲靓仔比呀。”

“真嘢唔好讲喇。坐好。”

张轩收起笑容，看着镜子里的化妆师一点一点把遮瑕膏印在他憔悴的眼角。

隔壁录影厂传来一阵少女的尖叫欢呼，然後他听到Kenny温柔的声音在唱《眼红馆》。

命运就是弄人。

《眼红馆》一曲终了，红着眼的张轩又听着Boy'z唱了首《手足》。接着便有PA跑来跟他说要准备录影了。

他从侧台上去时，Kenny正和拍档从另一边下去。Kenny的表情不太高兴，好像和Steven争吵着。然後，他好像感觉到什麽似的，向张轩的方向看过来。

张轩立刻别转面装作自己没有一直盯着他。很快，Kenny从他馀光所及的地方消失了。

他站到台上，音乐缓缓奏起。他的头好晕。

以後唔好再搵我。

脑海突然闪过这句，只是半秒丶一秒，待张轩回过神来的时候，发现歌迷呆呆地看着他。

他错过了入位的Timing。他很少会犯下这种低级错误。

幸好是录影，乐队又从新弹奏一次。张轩紧紧捏着麦克风，跟台下做了个OK的手势。

想不到竟瞥见Kenny站在台下一角。他微张着唇，漠然地看着自己。

以後唔好再搵我。

熟悉的痛感在胸口爆炸开。他用手按着胸口，彷佛要把这颗猛烈跳动的心脏按静止不动，再深深呼了一口气…

还来不及和你 和你在一起  
数着天空里坠落的星星  
你已经离我而去 爱没有继续  
原来我根本不是你的唯一

头上整列的射灯照得张轩睁不开眼。他唱着亲手写的，一字一句里饱含无限悔意的歌，感觉眼角慢慢渗出温热。

我紧闭双眼摒住呼吸 根本就不敢在夜里想你  
谁知道在白天遇见了你 看见你新的唯一靠在你怀里  
我流乾眼泪不能呼吸 我无法面对最後这个结局  
曾经我们有过无数话题 爱到最後  
我们对爱竟会  
无能为力

“恶——”

从台上一下来，张轩第一时间冲进洗手间，撞开第一个厕格，弯着腰把整日的早午晚餐全数呕吐在马桶里。

呕到没有东西可吐後，他开始吐出黄胆水，然後感到呼吸愈来愈急促，心脏乱跳快要从喉咙里跳出来。

他伸手摸向裤袋却摸不到他的哮喘喷雾。

视线开始失去焦距，每一口气都短促得无法呼吸…

“Hins！”

有人在叫他。声音好像是隔着水族馆里的鱼缸玻璃似的，虚无缥缈。

“张敬轩！！！”

“药…药…喺边到呀…你唔好瞓呀…”

那虚无缥缈的声音好像在哭。然後，他的嘴巴被塞进了一块硬物，一道粉末猛然涌进喉咙，他疯狂咳嗽。

不知过了多久，视线重新对焦，张轩看见泪流满面的Kenny。

张轩用最後的力气，捉住Kenny的手。

“求下你…唔好走…”

他在黑暗中醒来，被家里熟悉的气味包围。

窗外街灯透进来的光，碰上天花板上的百叶扇一下一下被打散。张轩被那些光线晃得头昏眼花，想挣扎起来却发现腰间横放着一只手。

他大惊转身向後，发现Kenny躺在他的旁边。

男孩定定地看着他。

“…你晕咗。”

“晕咗…？”

“你仲发烧。”

“发烧…？”

Kenny愈说身体贴得愈近，声音愈压愈低。张轩觉得自己热得厉害，应该有40度高烧。

“你叫我唔好走…”

“唔好…走…？”

Kenny的气息吐在他的脸上，张轩感到大事不妙。他想要立刻逃走，刚想起来膝盖却软到，整个人倒在Kenny上面。

身贴身。

感觉到张轩身体某一部份的硬起，Kenny遽然睁大双眼，红着脸，眼泪汪汪地看着离得只有数厘米距离的另一张脸。

而此时的张轩已接近脑充血的状态，呼吸好似会随时中断，意识亦开始凌乱。

“你写既无能为力…系咩意思…”

Kenny双眼闪闪发光。

“系…系…”

张轩看着他的嘴唇，好近…好近…

“系…我无力…”

说罢他晕倒在Kenny的怀里。

Kenny不可置信地看着发出鼻鼾声睡死的张轩，良久，叹了口气。

“…衰人。”

这次，Kenny没有离开。

待续


	10. 愛情童話 10 (HK同人)

10

一夜同床共眠後，张轩翌日醒来时已是日上三杆，Kenny早已不见影踪。

三尺半的单人床彷佛仍留有他的馀温。张轩倒回床上，把脸埋在Kenny昨夜睡过的位置，蒙上他盖过的被子。

昨夜半醒半梦里，张轩仍能感觉到他从後环抱着自己收紧的力道，纤薄而炽热的胸膛紧贴着他。

Kenny不会涂香水，身体散发一种像Johnson Baby爽身粉沐浴露的香味，宛如他本人般青涩纯情。

张轩把手伸进睡裤里，闭上眼，贪婪地吸取那似有还无的气味。然後像个情窦初开的十七岁少年一样，在羞耻与欲望中挣扎颤抖着达到彻底的高潮。

经历久违极致满足的张轩瘫软在床上。

头顶上异族风情的灯饰在午後和煦的风里轻摇曳着，扬起的尘埃令张轩的鼻子一阵发痒。

那一夜，Kenny是带着什麽心情放下这串灯…是期盼过但总是失望，然後在失落中领悟放下？

餐桌上，放了碗外卖的皮蛋瘦肉粥。碗下压着的纸条上是Kenny清秀的字迹：

粥记得叮翻热先好食

张轩把纸条搁在嘴边，心中涌现不该存有的期待。

这两年来的逃避，他一直以为保护了Kenny——只因他没资格给予任何承诺。但结果，伤得Kenny最深的人，是自以为是的自己。

他不想再躲藏在阴影中。

为了他，也是为了自己。

几天後张轩从助手口中得知Boy'z解散的消息，除了惊讶，第一件事想到的是Kenny的情绪。

衬着工作中的休息时间，张轩发了个SMS给Kenny。可一整天下来Kenny都没有回应张轩。

想起Kenny叫自己以後不要找他的信息，张轩始终不敢贸然打电话给他。

他知道他们现在如此脆弱的关系全是他咎由自取。

工作结束後，张轩先是致电给Steven，男孩的声音仍旧淡淡然的，说是比Kenny早知道要拆夥，没什麽好惊讶。听到张轩说担心自己的拍档，男孩说才不会，他一定很高兴不用再被自己连累。

张轩隐约觉得Steven在掩饰被遗弃的心情，但没说穿。Steven把Kenny的地址给了张轩，说你也是时候行动了吧。

张轩一边胡乱把Demo碟Discman塞进背包，一边夹着手机接连打了好几通电话给Kenny，但Kenny还是没接听。从录音室出来後，张轩直接跳上了的士飞奔去Kenny的家。

当的士驶进铜锣湾道时，行人路上一道熟悉的身影晃入张轩眼中。

“停车！”

听到有人大叫他的名字，Kenny茫然地抬头张望，竟看见张轩从对面马路跑到他面前。

“你…”张轩微微喘着气说：“有无事？”

Kenny眼底一热，当下没了理智，扑进张轩的怀里紧紧抱住了他。

张轩整个人僵住了，双手不知该放在哪里。过了好久，才生硬地轻拍Kenny的肩膀。

“好多人睇住呀…”

Kenny红着脸推开张轩，眼睛始终不敢看他。

“上去我屋企再讲啦…”

“嗯。”

张轩跟着Kenny走了几个街口，很快便转入私人住宅的Lobby，进入电梯。

电梯缓缓攀升时，张轩禁不住打量着Kenny。男孩生得极之好看的鼻子像小兔子一样红红的，眼睛湿淋淋的。短短不够半分钟时间，嘴巴抿起又放开，然後又嘟起嘴。

连忍着哭泣都这麽可爱。

电梯里老旧的风扇在头顶嗡嗡叫地转着，Kenny身上那种淡淡的Johnson Baby爽身粉气味飘进张轩的鼻子。

他将要上Kenny的家。

孤男寡男共处一室…

张轩还未来得及幻想之後的场景，电梯门叮一声的倏地打开，一个始料未及的人正好站在电梯门外。

即使这人张轩只见过匆匆一面，他也绝对忘不了。

Kenny的现任男友Barri手里拿着钥匙，发尖仍滴着水站在他们面前。旁边，一个一脸稚嫩，穿着皇仁学生制服的男生，手里抱着明显不属於他的西装外套。

四人之中的一对情侣，大眼瞪小眼地看着对方身边都带了一个人，一时之间无人开口说话，场面犹如拉锯战。

Barri先开声说话。

“佢系我朋友个细佬。”他微笑着，一步一步向Kenny靠近。“佢系你Fans，话好想见吓你。我以为咁夜你喺屋企，无问过你就带咗佢上嚟，Sorry。”

Kenny向後退，闪开Barri想牵起他的手。Barri的笑容有那麽半秒凝住，却又很快回复原来的样子。

“喂，你唔系话想要签名咩。”Barri换上比较粗鲁的语气，有点似刻意制造出来以证清白地看着皇仁仔说。

“系啊！”真亦假时假亦真，皇仁仔还真的是从书包里拿得出一本Boy'z的写真集和马克笔，双眼发光地双手奉上。“可唔可以帮我签个名啊…我真系好钟意你噶！”

Kenny的目光扫一扫皇仁仔那没有扣到上顶的衬衫领口，接过写真集在上面草草签了个名。

“明日搵你。”Barri揽住Kenny的腰，在他的嘴唇上轻啄一吻。

张轩紧握拳头，忍着想一拳打爆他臭口的冲动。

“走啦细路。”

Barri示意皇仁仔跟他进入电梯。

电梯门关上前一刻，Barri看着张轩说：“Bye，库巴。”

DLLM你条仆街先系库巴。

心里咒骂完Barri一番，张轩才敢去看Kenny。

由始至终Kenny也没出过半句声，张轩看不出他现在是什麽情绪。如果换转是他，他现在一定嬲到拆天，可是Kenny没有。他平静得好像只是发现男友买了一只很贵的Figure，有点嬲不作声，但又无可奈可要接受的样子。

Kenny自顾自地开门进屋，张轩跟着进去，关上门後，张轩才禁不住爆发。

“点解你唔闹佢？”

“点解我要闹佢？”

“佢背住你带个未成年嘅囝囝喺你屋企偷食喎！”

“咁又点？”

“咁又点…？佢咁样丶佢咁样…”张轩生气地说：“佢咁污糟，你仲同佢一齐？”

“我同边个一齐关你咩事？”Kenny冷笑。

张轩一下子说不出话。

“如果你系要嚟教训我应该同咩人一齐，唔该你走。”

Kenny的声音带着哭腔，张轩立刻後悔自己为什麽要质问他。此行目的明明是安慰Kenny，最後却又把人惹哭了。

Kenny想把大门打开请张轩走，张轩却挡在门口不让他过去。

“行开。”

“你到底…”张轩强迫自己无视心脏的抽痛感：“系咪锺意佢？锺意到可以委屈自己…？”

Kenny抬头看着他，眼泪在脸庞滑下，可他的表情却是淡如止水。

“如果唔钟意，点解我要同佢一齐？两个人相爱，唔系就应该喺埋一齐咩？”

“Kenny，我…”

“你走啦。”Kenny合上眼睛。“我呢家…好乱。”

“唔得，我要留喺度陪你。”张轩想上前抓着Kenny的双肩，Kenny却躲开了。“Steven…Boy'z…我要陪住你。”

“我唔需要你…你走。”

从Kenny住宅的Lobby走出来时已是深夜，街道上亦了无人烟。张轩恍恍惚惚地走过一道又一道灯影，直至看到一人依靠在前面的灯柱，他才回过神来。

“我警告你。”没有Kenny在场，Barri的目面原型毕露。“唔好再搞Kenny。如果唔系I will beat the shit out of you, you fuxking bastard.”

“呢句说话应该系我同返你讲…”张轩咬着牙说：“Kenny咁好你竟然唔珍惜，仲搞三搞四…你个人渣…”

Barri扑上前抓着张轩的衣领把他撞在灯柱上：“Kenny点好都唔关你事，佢系我嘅。你以後唔好再搵佢，听到未。”

“系你。”张轩推开Barri，重覆道：“系你…个信息系你send嘅！”

“...Pussy.”

Barri丢给张轩一个不屑的眼神，转身走进黑夜中。

待续


	11. 愛情童話 11 (HK同人)

11

张轩没有回家。他兜兜转转回到Kenny家附近，走进一家二十四小时营业的麦当劳，坐在玻璃窗前的吧台，看着Kenny家的Lobby。

尽管经过一整天工作，身体已疲惫至极，张轩亦不敢松懈地紧紧盯着对面的庄苑门口。

此时已过午夜，仍留在快餐店内的人大多是无家可归。流浪汉拿出一只纸杯放在枱上，便在长椅上和衣而卧。

职员也早已见怪不怪，面无表情地在收银台後有一句没一句地搭着话。

张轩拉下卫衣帽遮掩，弓着背缩在角落，完全没引起任何注意。

凌晨两点，过去几小时对面也没任何动静，张轩猜想那个人渣应该是真的离开了，便在手机调好闹钟，趴在枱上想小睡一下。

可张轩累到极点反倒睡意全消，脑袋就像打了吗啡般愈发精神。

他戴上耳筒，播放他今天刚编曲完成的歌。

舞台已搭起，故事仍欠一个剧本。

张轩从背包里取出一本笔记本，揭开新的一页，思忖片刻，然後在纸上写下：

Fly Away.

听到拍门声，Kenny有点防备地从防盗眼查看，发现是张轩便二话不说打开门。来人像个师奶一样，一手拿着街市买的菜，另一手拿着大小家居用品，头发乱翘起跟鸟窝似的。

“午安。”张轩举起手上两大袋东西笑眯眯地问：“食咗嘢未？我煮饭俾你食丫。”

Kenny疑惑地看着他手中的大袋小袋，不禁想起自己也曾经做过相同的事，只是这次角色互换。

“未食…”

Kenny看着张轩，张轩也看着Kenny。

“你唔比我入去呀？”

“哦…”Kenny如梦初醒，让开一条路给张轩进屋，说：“我有啲训未醒。”

张轩瞟了一眼沙发上的枕头被铺，Kenny急忙走过去坐在枕头上，再把被子塞到背後，试图掩饰自己昨晚在沙发睡了一夜的事实。

“咁…你煮咩俾我食？”

“一阵你咪知罗…”

“懒神秘…睇下啲食材都估到系咩啦…”

Kenny撅着嘴，故意不看张轩。

“你去擦牙洗口面兼冲个凉先，好快有得食。你今日洗唔洗开工？”

“边有工开…Boy'z都解散啦…”

张轩很想说点什麽去安慰Kenny，可是他实在不太会说安慰人的话。张轩这个人性格很极端，虚伪的时候话愈多，真诚真意的时候反而会词穷。

而这时候，他心里愈是怜惜眼前人，愈是找不到半句足够乘载这份怜惜的话语。

Kenny用手背抹了一下眼睛，没再说什麽，走进浴室梳洗。

一小时後，张轩做好了饭，Kenny也梳洗完毕甚至还弄了头发造型。

Kenny目瞪口呆地望着一餐桌的菜——蕃茄炒蛋，菜心炒牛肉，老少平安，西柠鸡…

“碟碟都咁大兜，点食得哂啊？”

“无饭，空口食餸，差唔多啦。你试下好唔好味。”

Kenny一脸不信任的表情用筷子夹了一块牛肉放在嘴里，仔细咀嚼。然後他每道菜都尝了一遍，才慢吞吞地说：“Ok啦…唔够我老豆煮得好味。”

“哗，你拎我同你老豆比。你老豆系大厨嚟噶喎。”

见Kenny没应他，却又夹了一口蕃茄炒蛋，张轩又问：

“咁即系我煮得好味啦？”

Kenny仍旧没回应，但脸和耳尖都变得好红。甜甜的蕃茄在口里融化，Kenny心想张轩一定是放了好多白砂糖。

“开饭。”张轩心满而足地说。

饭後张轩在厨房洗碗，Kenny在客厅打扫。电视机播放着没营养的节目，尘埃在午後阳光下飘扬闪动。

这情景犹如一对普通夫妻打发平常的礼拜日。

张轩洗好碗出来，见Kenny刚摺好被子。

“等等。”他弯腰从刚才的一堆大包小包里拿出一盒新的床单套装：“换呢个。”

“你搞咩啊…喺度…”Kenny看着张轩手里的床单，高声说：“叮当床单？”

“仲要系老翻嚟。”Kenny抢过床单，隔着包装研究：“乜叮当系黄色既咩？”

“咁你就唔知喇，叮当未变蓝色之前系黄色架！…好似系。”

“做乜买叮当床单呢？”Kenny瞪着眼问。

“咁你叫阿叮嘛，咪叮当罗。同你一样咁可爱…”

张轩满意地看Kenny又红了脸，像一颗苹果，好想咬一口。

“我就系大雄喇。”

“唔系，你系阿福*。好似样。” (*小夫)

“…顶你。”

“你都未答我，做乜买床单？”

张轩走到Kenny的睡房，看着那张凌乱的双人床，心里是五味杂陈。

不知多少个夜晚，那个人渣就在这张床上抱着Kenny…

然後他看到了床头上的灯饰。

“换床单。”张轩把这块床单扯下。“你唔好掂，好污糟。”

Kenny站在张轩背後，不知这个人现在到底又怎样了。先是跑上来做饭给他吃，然後又进占他的睡房。

经历太多次的失望，Kenny不敢对这段关系再存有半点幻想。

张轩换完床单又想换了放在沙发上的枕头套和被套，Kenny阻止他说：“唔洗换，呢个我寻晚换咗新喇…”

“照换。”

“但系张叮当床单都未洗…唔系仲污糟咩？”

张轩转身看着Kenny，一字一顿说：“去旧迎新。”

Kenny看着张轩，感觉他的神情跟以往总是唯唯诺诺的不同，眼睛里闪耀着他从没见过的决断。

“唔止呢张，所有床单都丢哂佢啦…我买咗几盒。”

“…嗯。”

张轩一直逗留到黄昏。Kenny看见他接了好几次经理人的电话，便说：“如果你有嘢做就走啦。唔洗陪我。”

“我惊…条友翻嚟搵你。”

“佢今日一次电话都无打俾我…”

张轩看着Kenny，很想知道他的意思是希望那个人找他还是…？

“就算佢搵我，我都唔会理佢。”

张轩的表情一下子亮了。

Kenny强迫自己不要多想。

“仲有呢个，以防万一。”张轩拿出一把新的锁和两把钥匙。“木门道锁迟啲搵人换咗个锁心，道闸就换住呢把锁先啦。”

他把锁和其中一把钥匙交到Kenny手上，然後让Kenny看他掌心里的钥匙，再缓慢地，紧紧合上手掌。

“我会再返嚟…”张轩看着Kenny，声音里有种恳求的意味：“等我…好无？”

Kenny点头。

结果他还是再次沦陷了。

Kenny站在台上，穿着一身白色的西装，旁边站了一个全黑西装的男人。

男人拧头看他。这是一张不算年轻的脸，眼角夹着不少皱纹，皮肤有少许松弛，看起来却很开心。

他们在万人欢呼声里相视而笑丶拖手丶拥抱。

一阵钥匙扭开门锁的声音。

Kenny从梦中惊醒过来。刚被家人送回来的饭团动了一下，又从喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音睡死过去。

是张轩吗？

他摸黑走出客厅。

黑暗中人影把木门关上，锁上安全锁。

不对…我忘记换锁了…

Kenny往後退。窗外微弱的光照射在来人脸上，是一张有点阴沉的脸。

“Why didn't you take my calls？”

Barri一步步进迫。

“点解我要听你电话…”

“I said it before, that's kid is just a little brother of my friend.”

“所以你同人哋个细佬上床？”Kenny生气地问：“你朋友知唔知？”

“No！ I didn't ！”

Kenny从未见过Barri目面如此狰狞。他斜眼看了一眼电视柜上的电话，慢慢向那边移动。

“你寻晚都俾咗嗰条友屌啦。”Barri说：“Now we're even ok？”

“…你走。”Kenny收在背後的手拿到了电话：“我哋分手啦。”

“What did you just say？”

“我根本唔care你同边个上床…我对你无感觉喇。”

“What did——”

Barri突然冲上前抱着Kenny。男人的体型比Kenny高大许多，Kenny用尽全身的力气推开他的胸膛也挣脱不了，手中的电话亦掉到地板上。

“放开…放开我…！”

“You know…You know I am cheating on you.”Barri把Kenny推到沙发上，欺身压上。“You just don't give a shit…”

Barri一手按着Kenny，一手解开自己的皮带扣。

“Let me remind you, you are always be my slut.”

待续


	12. 愛情童話 12 正篇完結 (HK同人)

12

Barri拉开裤链，Kenny惊恐地看着他的欲望隔着内裤蓄势待发。

他俯身强吻Kenny，Kenny这才反应过来，一口咬住男人的下唇。Barri怒吼着推开Kenny，像只受伤的疯狗一样，猛然捏着Kenny的脖子。

“I won't beat you.”Barri满口都是血，咬着牙残酷地说：“不过为咗惩罚你，我今次唔用套——”

Kenny还未来得及消化这句话，一道黑影突然窜出，Barri从Kenny身上被撞倒趺下沙发。

“You fuxking silly dog…”

饭团压住Barri，拧转头去看Kenny，傻傻地伸出舌头不断哈气求赞扬。

“Attack…”Kenny指着Barri。“饭团仔…Attack！”

饭团开始疯狂撞击Barri。Barri连叫骂都发不出，他尝试爬起来，饭团猛然扑过去，一人一狗撞倒茶几，玻璃碎裂一地。

Barri动也不动。

饭团摇着尾巴哄过来，Kenny轻声说：“饭团…Stay…”

Kenny贴着墙走到大门旁，打开灯。

Barri躺在一片碎裂的玻璃中，脸上怖满玻璃碎片划伤的伤口，左边太阳穴的位置有一个血洞，鲜血源源不断流出。

Kenny捂着嘴，拿起地上的电话，止不住地颤抖。

“张轩…救我…！”

张轩赶到来的时候，一脸死白，手里还握着哮喘喷雾器。

Kenny满面眼泪，衣衫不整，双手都是血迹。

“我无心噶…佢想夹硬嚟…我丶我…我叫饭团attack佢…”

张轩心疼地冲上前紧紧抱着他。

Kenny埋在张轩的颈窝里，嗫嚅着说：“佢晕咗，我帮佢止咗少少血…系唔系要Call白车呀…？”

张轩放开Kenny，查看了一下那个他恨不得他死十次的男人，说：“唔好，咁样一定会惊动到记者，到时就好麻烦。”

“咁点算呀…”

张轩从背包里掏出一串钥匙。

“你呢家带埋饭团搭的士去我屋企先，呢度等我处理。”

“你丶你想杀人灭口！？”Kenny惊得像只小鹿一样睁大眼睛。

“你谂咗去边呀？”张轩失笑。“我系谂住车佢去私家医院咋。呢度最近边间私家医院？”

“圣保禄罗，行几条街就到。得唔得噶，佢哋一定会报警，你会唔会被人拉噶…”

Kenny扁着嘴，扯着张轩的袖口不放。

“你担心我呀？”

“你…”

“无事既，你放心啦。”张轩只好说谎。

张轩把自己的钥匙放到Kenny掌心。

“呢家除咗我有你屋企钥匙，你都有我屋企钥匙喇…”

Kenny攥紧手中的钥匙，心里一股暖流，看着张轩欲言又止。

“你再唔走，到时佢真系失血不止瓜咗，咁就真系唔方唔杀人灭口喇。”

“你唔好吓我啦…”

“讲吓笑咋。”

Kenny踏进张轩家那一刻，心里无限感慨。

明明几天前才来过，但发生了许多事后，重返这里犹如相隔了一个世纪。Kenny走近靠近窗边的书枱，注意到比几天前多了几份乐谱和CD。

那是一份带词的乐谱，纸上还压着墨水笔。Kenny匆匆看了一眼标题——Fly Away，就移开视线。

他有种强烈的第六感，想亲自听到张轩唱出来多过偷看这份歌谱。

饭团趴在一块地毯上跟在自家一样地安心睡起来。这只傻狗警觉性如此低，但却攻击见过不少次数的前度男友，Kenny笑着摇了摇头，真是狗也得夹人缘。

之後Kenny在张轩的浴室洗了澡，光着身子走入张轩的睡房，看到床头上的那串灯饰，有点愕然。

整串灯蒙上了尘，除了开关位置。

Kenny拿起床上一件又旧又黄的白色长袖tee和一条运动裤，想来这应该就是张轩的睡衣便穿上，尺寸刚刚好。

他在喜欢的人的床上躺平，被喜欢的人的气味包围，心里掺杂半点幸福半点患得患失，缓缓进入梦乡。

Barri在被送去医院前已经醒过来，他倒也没有张轩预想中的激动难缠，只是一句说话也没跟他说，也没有正眼看他。

张轩倒想给他来个一拳，最後还是忍住了。Barri一身酒气，护士见他和张轩走进来并没异样，没有多问就暗自认定了一定是酒醉惹祸。

张轩看了Barri最後一眼，心里说了一句，後会无期，便转身离去。

回到家时天将拂晓。他放轻脚步走进睡房，Kenny在他的床上发出平整的呼吸声，安然熟睡。

张轩摄手摄脚爬上单人床，挤迫中把身体贴住Kenny的後背，带着半点迟疑最终还是把手搭在怀中人的腰上。

Kenny细软的头发拂过张轩的脸，也撩拨他的心神。张轩感到那种长久而来对於Kenny的渴望与爱如同电流般流过他的身体，聚集在下身燃起浓浓的欲望之火。

他情不自禁在Kenny像奶油般细白的脖子上落下一吻，身体却尴尬地僵硬着，不敢逾越。

正当张轩打算起身离开，Kenny突然转身，直勾勾地看着他。

Kenny的手慢慢向僵在床边的张轩伸过去，然後覆在张轩肿胀硬起的下身。

张轩整个人弹了起来，慌张得滚下了床，双脚还是挂在床边，姿势怪异。

Kenny咬着下唇，双眼逐渐蒙上了水气，在昏暗中闪耀。

“又系咁…”

然後他揭开被子跳下床，匆忙中恰恰踢到张轩的下身。张轩发出一声惨叫，Kenny愤愤地看了他一眼，胡乱地扯掉张轩的睡衣穿回自己的衣服。

“又系咁！又系咁！”

Kenny边叫着边打开大门的门锁，张轩痛极从地板上挣扎爬起来。

“等等…等等呀Kenny！”

“你你你！”Kenny含着泪大叫：“收皮啦你张敬轩！”

“唔系呀！你听我讲先！唔好走住呀喂！”

Kenny冲出大门。

张轩赶忙蹬上球鞋追了出去。他看着Kenny推开防烟门跑下楼梯，两人只相隔不到一楼层的距离。

可问题是…张轩完全跑不过Kenny。

於是他柔弱地喘着气眼睁睁看着Kenny一溜烟地跑走，把两人的距离拉至两层…三层…四层楼。

“等等啊啊啊——”

好不容易跑到了街上，张轩绝望地发现Kenny已消失得无影无踪。

他心急如焚地环顾四周，终於看到Kenny站在对面街的路灯下抹眼泪。

Kenny也发现了他，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Ready，Steady，Go。

“等等啊啊啊啊啊喂——”

又开始新一轮追逐。

Kenny偷偷向後望。看见张轩边跑边狼狈地抽出喷雾器往嘴里塞他几乎就想停下来，跑过马路时又担心他被车撞到。

这一来一往结果脚步放慢了许多都不自知。就这样Kenny放足水让张轩追了整整五条街。Kenny跑到了电车路上，看见刚好有一辆叮叮车停在电车站，恨下心跳了上去。

“停！停！停！等埋我！”

也不知是因为第一班车没有其他乘客还是什麽原因，司机还真是停下没开车等张轩从对面马路跑过来。

张轩跳上车，上气不接下气，爬上二楼车厢。

Kenny红着眼坐在楼上车厢的最後面，已无後路可退，索性用自以为很凶恶的眼神瞪着张轩。

张轩走过去坐在他旁边，Kenny冷哼一声转个身看出车窗，背着他。

“喂…”张轩仍在气喘：“我系正人君子嚟噶…”

张轩等了好一阵子，Kenny没反应。

“咁你啱啱先被个人渣…我唔想自己好似…系罗，你明唔明？”

Kenny仍然纹风不动。

“我唔识点讲…我原来个plan系隔离有部钢琴既…即系其实…我最近就作咗首歌…”

“呢首歌既歌名叫Fly Away，首歌系送俾你既。”

Kenny微微动了动。

“或者我呢家唱比你听丫…好无？”

张轩看到Kenny偷偷斜眼向後望，却死活不肯转过身来。

“咳咳。”张轩清一清喉咙，腰板坐直，整个人的气场都变了。

“你眼泪乾了 安静地睡了  
看着你为他伤心流泪 我的心都疼了  
他总是让你受委屈哭泣  
难得是你自己都愿意 为他迷失自己”

“我无。”Kenny突然开口。

他终於转过身来，看着张轩一字一句地说：“我从来都无为过佢喊，我流既所有既眼泪都只为咗一个人。”

张轩感到心口的位置，既痛又暖。他放软声音，用更深情的方式继续唱：

“我把对你的爱深深埋藏在心底  
终於我鼓起勇气决定对你说 让我来保护你”

Kenny一双眼睛亮了，张轩看到了维多利亚的夜色，整座城市绽放的璀璨灯火。

张轩靠近Kenny一点，贴在他的耳边唱：

“Fly Away 别再为了他的开心却让你自己心碎  
真的爱情不会让人疲惫  
不伤心 不流泪”

Kenny的眼睫毛和他的眼睫毛互相交叠，脑里闪起了Butterfly kiss。他的眼睫毛湿湿的，不知是Kenny的泪水还是自己的。那滴泪离他好近好近，张轩看着它滑过细软的绒毛，在Kenny的下巴滑落。他轻轻从Kenny的泪痣上，沿着泪水的轨迹落下一连串细碎的吻。

“Fly Away 让我牵你的手和你一起远走高飞  
今天我要让你远离伤悲  
我要用幸福将你包围”

他拥他入怀。

“失去了权利 保留任何秘密  
拉近了彼此间的距离 却伤了你自己  
不忍心看你 受委屈哭泣  
多希望我能拥抱着你 一生一世爱你”

张轩停下来，看着Kenny，用指腹抹去他眼眶里剩馀的泪水。

“喂呀…”Kenny红着鼻子眼睛，好似一只兔仔。他用软糯的鼻音说：“你唱完首歌就算喇…咁即系点…？”

张轩沙哑着说：“啲歌词讲到咁白唔系唔明啊…？”

“咁我啲普通话真系好普通咋，你好地地唔用广东话写系要用普通话…哼，唔知你唱乜。”

“好啦咁我唱多次最後个句啦，咳咳…”

Kenny的嘴角疯狂向上扬。

“多希望我能拥抱着你，一生一世爱你。”

四目交投。

然後，张轩又用广东话说了一次：“张敬轩多希望能拥抱着你，一生一世爱——”

张轩吻着那个馀下未说出的名字。

Kenny软倒在张轩的怀抱内。他的嘴唇彷如童年记忆中的棉花糖般甜美，张轩轻轻一下又一下含着，逐渐加深这个苦侯已久的吻。

电车发出叮叮铃铃的声音，摇摇摆摆地驶进轩尼诗道。

晨光已然绽放於这片城市的天空。

他们都紧闭着眼，不知前路何处。

只知道此刻，他们拥有彼此。

搭乘着爱意，一路开往天堂。

完结


	13. 愛情童話 番外篇 《梳乎厘》

爱情童话 番外篇  
《梳乎厘》

怎样才是真正地深爱一个人？

Hins不知道。他并不是没爱过，在和Kenny一起之前，Hins曾经拥有过三段爱情，初恋总是最深刻——或者说是他曾经以为是，因为从未得到过。其後两次的恋爱，Hins已不记得，不记得当时的心情是否如同此刻一样，幸福於心房里膨胀，膨胀，直至全身上下的细胞都被占据，世界只净下那个你爱得入心入肺的人。

现在的他只知道，原来爱一个人是拥他入怀时，心仍旧会痛；是他说“我爱你”时，你会怕天花突然塌陷而你没来得及跟他说“我也爱你”；是他吻你的时候，你怕吻得太深而忘记了双唇分开後要如何重拾一个人呼吸的节奏。

确立了关系的这一个多月而来，Hins都小心翼翼地掩饰他的不安。他们如普通情侣地约会，不同的是他们只敢在戏院里，所有灯光暗灭时才能逃避俗世的枷锁，从紧握对方的手中感受那一刻平静的浪漫。

然後他们并肩而行，回到Hins的家中，拥吻，摸索。用身贴身的温感吐露羞於说出口的爱意。

他会用双手和口唇令Kenny喘息不已，颤抖着说爱他，但Hins一直不敢与Kenny再进一步。他不是对完全拥有Kenny没有渴求，只是他太习惯置身於突破每个关口中的被动角色。

就像之前他跟Kenny说过的一句——“我系正人君子”。

Kenny也没有表达过想再进一步的意欲。Hins觉得他像漫画里的少女角色一样，傻傻地睁着清澈的大眼睛，爱情最大的满足就是体现於单纯的亲吻丶拥抱和听他细唱一百首情歌。然後Happily ever after。

一切都是那样自然而美好。

单飞後的Kenny很忙，Hins也忙。双方能挤出的时间都用作食饭，约会，在Hins家中互相探索然後相拥而睡，隔天起来又是开始工作，日复一日。一起後的第二个月，Hins回广州探亲，Kenny才有时间返回自己的家好好整理。

Kenny很清楚Hins一直逃避去他家的原因。开始一起後不久，有次Hins不小心打开了他的床头柜，看到那支用了一半的KY。那一晚，Kenny夜半醒来，Hins不在旁边。他打开灯，发现Hins垂着头坐在厨房的地下，Kenny一言不发把他拉回床上。Hins从身後紧紧揽着他，Kenny感觉到贴在背上的胸膛随着大口大口的呼吸不断起伏。两人彻夜未眠。

现在，除了厨房和厕所，Kenny几乎换了全屋的家俱。他把所有Barri在这屋子里存在过的痕迹如同那支用了一半的KY一一丢弃。

“今晚几点返到香港？”

“食埋饭，9点到啦。返到屋企都要10点。”

“今晚…上我度好无？”

“嗯…点解既？”

“你上嚟就知架喇。”

“…咁好啦。”

“不过你架车去到湾仔就好打俾我噃。”

“好。”

“路上小心。好挂住你…我爱你…啜。”

“我都好挂住你呀…爱你。啜…”

Hins抱着难以言喻的心情来站在Kenny的家门前。在Kenny和Barri未分手时，Hins反而没现在身处於此屋中那麽难受。不过当Kenny打开门，向他展露焕然一新的家时，Hins的心情变得更加复杂了。

Kenny期待地看着他，水汪汪的眼睛眨啊眨，见Hins没有出声，失望地扁着嘴说：“你唔开心？”

“唔系呀…我只系…”Hins上前紧抱着Kenny，Kenny缩起肩让自己整个人窝在Hins不甚宽阔的胸膛里。“有少少感慨。我好开心呀，真系架。”

Kenny抬头看Hins，眼睛里闪着Hins最爱的星星。Hins的视线慢慢滑落至玫瑰色的嘴唇上，然後缓慢地靠过去，鼻尖轻碰，再轻轻含着底下那片柔软。

吻到缺氧双唇始分开，然後Hins又加深这个吻，一遍又一遍，直到Kenny放在他双肩的指尖都在颤抖，Hins才放开了他。

Kenny的嘴唇被他吻得有少许肿胀，眼角闪着泪光。

“我仲有个惊喜俾你呀。你睇下…”Kenny走进厨房，然後棒出了一个梳乎厘。“我啱啱亲手焗架，时间刚好。”

Hins想起他那个麻油味伪猎肠豆腐公仔面，忍不住吞了口口水，战战兢兢地审视爱人这次的成品。撒在上面的糖霜有点太多，白雪雪的梳乎厘仍冒着烟，随着Kenny棒着它他的手不稳而微微抖动，恰是楚楚可怜。

Kenny猜到了他的心思，愤愤地道：“咩啊，我头先自己焗咗一个嚟食，今次好有信心架！”

“唔系呀！我太感动之嘛。我食我食。”

Hins接过梳乎厘放在新买的茶几上，然後他用羹匙舀了一小口，说：“多谢你。”

Kenny面红红地说：“快啲试下。”

Hins把热腾腾的一小口梳乎厘放到嘴里，一道甜腻的牛油与糖霜结合的香味在舌头上化开，蓬松细软像棉花糖。

Kenny像只小奶狗一样期待地看着Hins。

“好食。”

Kenny满足地笑了。Hins又舀了一口梳乎厘塞进嘴里，觉得味道愈发甜得喉咙乾渴。

“你食相真系好核突呀，食到成嘴都系。”Kenny指了指Hins的嘴角，Hins不意为意地用拇指抹去那道雪白，说：“纸巾纸布。”

Kenny想转身去拿茶几上的纸巾，身子转了一半，又转了回来。他执起Hins的手，用口含住了Hins的拇指。

Hins呆呆地看着Kenny啜着他的指头。Kenny也看着Hins，眼神纯真，口唇却让手指探入口腔深处，故意发出吸啜的水声。

下身几乎一秒便硬了。Hins重重呼了一口气，扑向Kenny把他按在沙发上，手里的羹匙掉在地毯上。

他们胡乱地交换一个又一个湿吻，褪去身上的衣服，双手游走在彼此的肌肤上，硬得发痛的下身紧贴着互相磨擦。Hins低头含着Kenny的乳头轻啜，柔软的触感就如梳乎厘。Kenny用手捂着嘴巴，发出一声声夹杂哭腔的甜腻喘息。

“我想要…”Kenny推开Hins，眼睛和嘴角都闪着水光，情迷意乱。“我想要你。”

说罢，他站起来脱下长裤和Boxer，转身背对Hins跪在沙发上，上身倾斜，双腿哆嗦着打开，高高抬起挺翘白晢的屁股，再用手掰开皮肤细腻的臀肉，露出里面Hins未曾开发过的穴口。

“Hins…我要你…”Kenny的脸半埋在Cushion里看着Hins，用着几不可闻的声音说。

Hins霎时脑里一片空白，他的分身硬得不能再硬，身体的本能告诉他要扑上去进入Kenny身体的深处，他紧张的拉下裤子，手里拿着硬得发痛的巨物不知所措。

“K…KY…”Kenny指着Hins身後，小声地说：“在我的背包里。”

Hins转身看到Kenny的背包放在沙发一角的地上，一阵翻找掏出了一支KY——和Kenny跟Barri用的牌子不同。

Hins一时之间有点泄气。他也不知道是怎麽回事。他很想完完全全占有Kenny，只要每次想起那个情景他都要自己手动来个一发。但是现在——

Kenny见Hins没反应，便从他手中把KY拿过来，拆掉包装，挤了一坨在後面，又再重新跪下，在Hins面前掰开湿淋淋的股缝和粉色的肛口。

“用手指…插入嚟…”Kenny喘息着说。

Hins咽下口水，手指轻放在Kenny的穴口上，那里湿滑而温热，热潮从指尖传到他全身。Hins受不住诱惑用力按压着软肉慢慢戳入，那穴口突然打开吞噬下一节指头，Kenny软倒在沙发上发出难堪的呻吟。

“Hins…Hins…继续…”

受到鼓励的手指不断在湿滑紧致的甬道里进出，本来不是用作性交的器官随着Kenny一声比一声高吭的呻吟打开。

“拔出嚟丶拔出嚟…”Kenny小声啜泣着，Hins抽出食指，一小截湿软的玫瑰色嫩肉难舍难离地缠住他的指尖。身下的人跪着用膝头向後退，摇着屁股，用湿热的股缝紧紧贴上Hins的欲望上下摩擦。

Hins低吼一声，双手抓着Kenny的胯间用力把整根分身捣进潮湿的肉穴里。

“啊…啊啊！”

Kenny大叫了一声，然後他的声音在Hins不要命的快速抽插中被碾碎成一连串无力的低呻。

“好…好痛…好痛…啊…！”

Hins大力地用肉棒顶到Kenny肛穴里的最深然後放开，Kenny被他插得整个身体向後摇晃了一下，头发甩在Hins的脸上，然後向前趺倒在沙发上。

Hins这下子才回复理智，拨开Kenny粘在脸上的湿发，内疚地在他的鬓角落下细碎的吻，说：“Kenny sorry…你系咪好痛？Sorry，我丶我唔识点同男仔——”

Kenny打开遮挡着脸的手，泪眼婆娑地看着Hins。

“你唔好喊啦！Sorry Sorry！唔好做啦…”Hins心疼得好像硬生生被人剜开了胸膛割去了里面一块肉一样，Kenny却摇着头。

“唔系，我只系觉得好幸福咋…你知唔知道呀，我真系好爱你…”

他吻住了Hins。

Hins压在Kenny身上，把双手插进他的腰与沙发之间，用力地把人揉进他的怀抱里，不断加深这个吻。

再次挣开彼此时彷佛已过了半世纪之久，Kenny把Hins推进沙发里，自己爬到他身上，分开双腿让Hins看见他不断收缩又张开的湿淋淋肉穴，说：“我系…属於你架。”

然後他对准Hins的巨物慢慢坐下。

Hins发出一声舒爽到极致的叫声。Kenny的里面紧紧地包裹着他，然後他开始一边摇摆着纤细的腰肢一边发出时而软儒时而放浪的呻吟，热烘烘的肠肉不断夹紧Hins的欲望。

Hins忍不住抓着他的腰把他死死按压在自己的阴茎上，也忍不住顺从本能从下以上密集地抽插Kenny的肉穴。

“啊…啊啊…好快…好深…好舒服…啊…Hins…唔好…”Kenny突然全身一个激灵，大声呻吟起来：“啊啊！唔好唔好！嗰度好酸…唔好呀呀呀呀…！”

Hins不用和男人做过爱也知道，他是操到了爱人的敏感点。於是他加紧速度不断冲撞同一位置，又把Kenny的下身死死扣在他的下体上不断打圈碾压他的前列腺，粗硬的耻毛被Kenny肉穴泄出的肠液和打成白色的KY打湿，形成一种奇怪的触感磨擦刺激着彼此的交合处。

“啊…Kenny…Kenny…好舒服…”

“Hins…Hins…啊啊啊！唔好！好深…！我唔得喇…我要出啦…我唔得喇…！”

“啊啊！我丶我要射——”

“啊…啊…老公…”

Hins顶住Kenny的最深处把全数欲望灌注於里面，然後两人虚脱地倒在沙发上。Kenny伏在Hins身上大口喘气，Hins微微移动身体，想要抽出分身，Kenny却按着他，说：“等等。”

他拗着腰在茶几上抽出几张纸巾，手势熟练地包着两人的交合处再让Hins抽出来。“呢家得喇。”

Hins抽出分身，发出响亮的“噗”一下，一道温热的精液从Kenny的下体喷出，全数被那一小叠纸巾接着。

Kenny小跑到厕所冲掉纸巾，洗好了手，揽着全身仍是汗水KY和体液的Hins，甜甜地说：“我爱你。”

Hins心里涌起一道空虚的感觉，而这种感觉明明不该出现。他努力挤出一道笑，说：“我都爱你。”

“喂呀…个梳乎厘好浪费呀。我用咗好多心机整架。”Kenny拿起早已冷掉的梳乎厘扁着嘴说。

“我食埋佢啦，做完运动都有啲肚饿喇。”

“其实我可唔可以放落微波炉叮翻热佢架？”

“紧系唔得啦，傻瓜！”Hins失笑。“梳乎厘一定要衬热食架！涷咗就涷咗，返唔到转头——”

他突然停下说话，看着冷掉的梳乎厘发怔。

“你做乜呀？”Kenny推了推Hins。“唔想食就算啦，我下次整过一个俾你。”

Hins回过神来，温柔地看着Kenny笑了。“无嘢呀…涷有涷食架啫。”

他舀了一口梳乎厘放进嘴里，果然和刚才新鲜出炉时口感大不相同。虽然味道不错，但是冷掉的梳乎厘就不是梳乎厘——有些事情，错失了的确不能返转头。

Hins默默放下羹匙，嘴里仍在咀嚼馀下的糖份与蛋白的混合物，然後他突然抱着Kenny。

“Sorry呀…Sorry呀…”

“做咩啊你？”Kenny惊讶地推开Hins，发现他竟然哭了。

“Sorry…Sorry…Sorry…”

Hins曾经幻想过无数次初次占有Kenny的情景：不同的体位，不同的场景，不同的情话。他幻想两人手足无措地研究两个男生要如何做爱，只是，他从没幻想过Kenny对这一切如此熟练。

Kenny在和他一起之前和另一个男人曾在一起的事实他一早明瞭。可他还是会天真地幻想，可能，或者，Maybe…

事实证明可能只是可能。理想的可能就算分子是100%但它的分母可以是一千%丶一万%…当时是他一直犹豫不决，Kenny才会和别的人在一起。有些事情错过了就是错过了，追悔莫及。

Hins知道自己拥有这种想法很幼稚，也很自私。Kenny不止交过男朋友，也交过女朋友，他自己也交过女朋友。但他从来不知原来太爱一个人，是你控制不了去幻想，想拥有他的一切，想他只属於你一个人。只要一想到他的第一次不是自己，胸口就是一阵揪心的痛。

Kenny平时好像很傻，但是对於感情，他从来也不傻。他不知应该说什麽，他知道Hins比他想得多，爱钻牛角尖，讲也讲不听。所以，他只能紧紧抱着Hins，靠在他的怀里让Hins默默地哭泣。

许久，Hins慢慢停止抽泣。

“由头到尾，我净系钟意你…你知架？”Kenny听着Hins的心跳声静静地说。

“嗯。”Hins收起悲伤的神情，挤出笑容。“我知。”

Kenny知道Hins不会一时三刻开心起来，要多一点时间恢复，便站起来收拾碗盘。

“个梳乎厘你都系唔好食喇，你去冲凉啦，今次我洗一次碗咁大把。”

“嗯。”

“系喇，明天我唔得闲呀。我知你夜晚唔洗开工，但系我约咗朋友食饭。”

“哦…边个？”

“无呀，史蒂芬同几个佢啲frd罗。”

Hins原本已准备走进厕所。听到Kenny的话，他突然停下脚步，问：“我未听过既？”

“史蒂芬介绍架，一齐打壁球识既几个男仔。”Kenny不意为意地答。

Hins心里涌起一股奇怪的感觉。

“男仔？”

“系呀。”Kenny也停下洗碗的动作，开始意识到Hins的问题有点多。“做咩呀？”

“…无嘢。”

Hins咽了口口水，冷掉的梳乎厘的味道仍缠绕在喉中。下次，一定要衬热在它膨胀到极点时赶快吃完，不能让它有冷掉的机会。

完


End file.
